Bladebreakers go to Hogwarts
by Darks Light
Summary: Title says it all, wat happens wen ur fav beyblade characters go to hogwarts well i dont no if there ur fav' but hey,Shounenai: Kai x Rei, Tala x Bryan n i think others l8a, im not good at summaries plz give it a go n r&r, IVE UPDATED: CHAPTER 38 up now!
1. Chp 1: Platform 9 and 3 quarters

Disclaimer: Don't own them...don't own anything really...so yeh I don't own Tala and the rest of the characters yadda yadda yadda... the normal disclaimer rules apply  
  
*****Note: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are not in this 'fic sorry to disappoint some of you but I decided not to put them in though most of the other characters are*****  
  
Bladebreakers Go To Hogwarts  
  
By Darks Light  
  
Kai sighed as he effortlessly dragged his trunk through the crowded subway station heading for the barrier between platform 9 and 10, looking around Kai walked straight through the solid barrier arriving at platform 9 ¾. Kai looked around the wizard world subway station at all the other witches and wizards that crowded the platform nearly as much as the muggles did in their own world.  
  
Kai picked up his trunk, jumped onto the train, and made his way to the back of the train away from the noise and crowds of the front carriages. The closer Kai got to the back of the train the less crowded it was and finally as he slid open the door leading into the last carriage on the train he found who he had been hopping to find sooner then later.  
  
Rei smiled as he saw Kai walk into the carriage, he had picked this one as no one really came all the way back here and Rei knew Kai didn't like it when the others were around, Kai smiled warmly at Rei as he stored his trunk somewhere.  
  
Rei got up and moved so he was now sitting on Kai's lap, "how's it going Kitten" Kais asked looking down at Rei who smiled back at Kai, "great" was all he said before pressing his lips against Kai's. Kai snarled after breaking the kiss as the sliding door to their carriage opened and the familiar voices of Max and Tyson came with it.  
  
Rei sighed before taking the seat next to Kai, they had the worst timing ever, Max and Tyson took the two seats in front of them. "Never thought I'd see you here Max" Rei said trying to make convocation and lighten the mood while Kai just stared coldly out the window. "It turned out my mom was a witch" Max said, "and it was my farther who was a wizard" Tyson said, "what about you two?" Tyson asked turning the question onto Rei.  
  
"It was my mothers side of the family" he said, "what about you Kai?" Max asked though Kai didn't say anything but continued to stare silently out the window wishing they would go away so he could have some time alone with Rei. "He's pure as crystal" Rei said answering for his boi, "both parents and both grandparents, so yeh he's pure wizard.  
  
"Hey guys" came the all to familiar and annoying voice of Hilary who walked into the carriage with Kenny close behind her, the others looked up and either smiled or said hi but Kai continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Hello earth to Kai I said hey the least you could do was look at me you know" Hilary complained before sitting in the seats on the opposite side of the aisle to Tyson and Max with Hilary taking the window seat.  
  
Just great more of them Kai thought as he stared out the window, Rei turned around and put one hand on Kai's shoulder "what's up Kai?" he asked and Kai just shook his head "its nothing" he mumbled before turning around to face Rei, leaning his back against the window and moving Rei to sit in his lap. Kai then wrapped his arms around Reis' slim waist making Rei smile pleases at this show of affection from Kai who would usually keep to himself when the others were around.  
  
Kai rested his chin on Rei's shoulder and smiled at Rei who looked at him smiling warmly enjoying Kai's warmth on the cold train, Kai closed his eyes pulling his Kitten closer to him before opening one eye and glaring deadly at the others who were just staring at him and Rei. Tyson whimpered and quickly looked out his window Max, Kenny and Hilary followed his example looking out windows or anywhere as long as they weren't looking at Kai. 


	2. Chp 2: The Train Ride

"Hilary, never thought I'd see you hear" Max said breaking the silence, "My mom was a witch" she replied, "I knew Kenny was coming here though because I met him down Diagon Alley when I was with my mom to get my Hogwarts uniform and books, I haven't seen anyone else yet " she added. "I saw Mariah earlier today when I came with Lee, they are both coming here as well," Rei said receiving a sigh from Kai, he and Lee never got along that well.  
  
"Wow sounds like a lot of our old friend are going to be here then because I came here with my mom and she dropped Michael and Emily off here as well" Max said, "I wonder if the Majestics will be here then?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because if they were then we would have people from the major beyblade teams" he said, "actually you wouldn't" Kai said coldly, "We wouldn't?" Tyson asked looking at him puzzled, "no you wouldn't" Kai said again, "you've forgotten about the Demolition Boys" he added.  
  
"Oh." said Max just remembering, "great.well I hope that they not here" Tyson said not to keen on being stuck at school with people like them, "well bad luck for you then" Kai said, "what are they here???" Tyson asked, "I don't know about all of them but Tala is he came here with me and my grandfather" Kai said receiving a groan from Tyson who didn't want Tala to be here, Kai just smirked.  
  
"O well" said Kenny, "the least you can do is pray your not going to end up in the same house group as them," he added having studied as much about Hogwarts and witchcraft and wizardry as possible on his holidays.  
  
"Well what are my chances Kenny?" Tyson asked, "Well they are for houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" Kenny told them. "Yeh I have heard of them" said Max, "My mom told me in the car on the way down here, said she hopes that I'm not in Slytherin said something about dark wizards always came from that one" he concluded.  
  
"Did any of you guys actually know about the wizarding world until you got the letter?" Hilary asked the others and it turned out Kai was the only one, "Voltaire would let me and Tala practise in private if we had pleased him, I also had a lot of time to practice when I was locked up for disobedience" Kai told them.  
  
"Well me and Kenny have basically leant all the basics in our books" Hilary proceeded to tell them, Kai just smirked he knew and could do soo much more than she could ever do.  
  
Rei looked around at the others all of a sudden feeling uneasy, Max was telling Hilary and Kenny of the two basic spell that he had learnt on his way here, Rei looked towards Tyson and felt relieved to see that he looked as confused and worried as him with not having learnt anything yet.  
  
Looking towards Kenny Rei saw through the opposite window that it had started to rain. The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful, Rei slept the whole way and so did Max and Tyson while Kai just sat there, eyes closed, thinking.  
  
Rei woke up to Kai shaking him, telling him they had arrived and it was time to get off the train, the rain had stoped and they being first years at Hogwarts were led off in a different direction to the rest of the school by a stern looking black haired lady, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Through the main doors then down a corridor or two before the came upon the back entrance to the Great Hall where she told them to wait quietly until she came back to tell them when the Sorting Ceremony took place.  
  
Everyone was quiet or quietly talking to one another as Kai leaned against the halls wall, eyes closed with a smirk on his face, Rei was next to him and in front of Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary. 


	3. Chp 3: The Sorting

"Long time no see" said a familiar voice interrupting Kai's thoughts, opening one eye Kai saw a smirking Tala standing next to him with Bryan and Spencer not far off, Kai gave Tala a small smile which Tala returned before leaning on the wall next to Kai. "Never thought I'd see so many beybladers we've defeated here ay Kai" Tala said receiving a nod from Kai, "oh great look who's here" Tyson said to Max attracting attention from Tala and Kai who both glared at him.  
  
Its was then that Professor McGonagall returned and told them to form a line and follow her, the Sorting Ceremony was about to start, they were led up out into the Great Hall where they saw a hat sitting on a stole which suddenly broke into a song about the four houses of Hogwarts.  
  
After the song and a round of applause from the students seated at the long house tables, names were called out as each first year was sent to try on the hat before being sent to the best-suited house table.  
  
Tyson was the first to go out there out of their small group and was sent to Griffindor followed by Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Rei while Tala, Bryan and Spencer were sent to Slytherin each followed by a round of applause from their house table.  
  
Next was Kai's turn and after some time of sitting around looking like an idiot with a giant talking hat on his head he was sent surprisingly to the Griffindor table to the disappointment of Tala and Tyson. "Jeese, when Tala and that went to Slytherin I thought that fore sure we would be rid of Kai," he said to Max before Kai arrived siting next to Rei.  
  
"Hey Kai what's wrong, aren't you happy to be in the same house as me?" Rei asked Kai looking worried, Kai just gave him a small smile, "I'm happy to be with you Rei, you mean the world to me but I would rather be with you and Tala in Slytherin then be with you and those in Griffindor" Kai said indicating to Tyson and co, "you understand don't you?" Kai asked Rei who nodded knowing how close Kai had gotten to Tala while growing up together in the Abby.  
  
"Hey Rei, Tyson and everyone" came Oliver who was dragging Johnny along with him, "never thought I'd see you guys here" he said, "like wise" said Max in his always happy voice, "You guys in Griffindor as well?" Tyson asked, "yeh" said Olive before continuing to drag Johnny along until they found a vacant spot further up the table.  
  
Rei and Kai then turned their attention to watch the rest of the Sorting Ceremony along with Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary. They watched as the others were sorted, trying on the hat before being sent to one of the four houses, as it turned out Mariah, Lee and Kevin were in Hufflepuff in which Kai was grateful while Robert, Enrique, Michael and Emily were in Ravenclaw.  
  
The sorting ended and Tyson looked down at the empty golden plates that ran up and down the Griffindor table and realised that he was starving after not having eaten since the train trip.  
  
It was then that Albus Dumbledor stood up and said a few words before to Tyson's surprise the golden plates magically filled with food, "now this is the life" he said to Max before digging in, making sure to try at least to of everything. "Whoa Tyson slow down man" Max said laughing along with Kenny and Hilary.  
  
Kai ate in silence with Rei only looking up when he noticed that Tala had gotten up from the Slytherin table and was making his way over here shortly followed by Bryan. Kai to got up and met him half way, "Tala what' up" Kai said his emotionless mask slipping slightly so he could let Tala he was actually worried.  
  
"Its nothing really, just thought that here you would've been in Slytherin like your grandfather and we could be a team again like old times at the Abby. just with out Ian" Tala said also letting his emotionless mask slip and allowing a half laugh.  
  
"What's done is done, there is nothing we can do about it and its not your fault.anyway we have classes and a lot of possibilities to explore this castel" Kai said smirking, emotionless mask back in place after receiving a similar smirk from Tala before they both turned and went back to their house tables.  
  
"What was that about?" Rei questioned as Kai rejoined the group at the Griffindor table, "its nothing, Tala was just disappointed" Kai said not really wanting to dwell on the topic, Rei just smiled, "I understand" he said before going back to his food. 


	4. Chp 4: Dorms

After awhile after everyone besides Tyson had eaten as much as they could the food on the plates vanished leaving them sparkling gold once more, it was then that each house had to make their way to their house dorms placed at different sections of the great castle led by their Prefect.  
  
Rei was nearly falling asleep as he followed the others up and down flights of stairs down corridors and halls that in the end Kai ended up offering to carry him the rest of the way and Rei gladly accepted. After a few more minutes of walking they soon stoped at a dead ended corridor with a giant portrait of a fat lady in a dress, "password?" she asked startling Tyson who didn't know they could talk.  
  
"Caput Draconis" their prefect said before the portrait swung open revealing a big round hole in the wall. After climbing through the hole Max found himself in the Griffindor common room, an average size room with a fire place, coffee tables and small arm chairs.  
  
It was then that Hilary and the girls were ushered to one door at one end of the room that led to their dormitories. While the boys were ushered to another that led to theirs at the first door up the flight of stairs they had been told.  
  
After making their way through the door, Tyson and Max made their way with the others up the flight of spiral stairs until they came to the door. While the others made their way in Kai leaned against the opposite wall waiting with Rei as Tyson curious as why the stairs continued to go up followed them dragging Max with him.  
  
Kai just stood there until Tyson and Max came back down, "you know those stairs just lead to a dead end, no portrait no nothing" Tyson said. "Hey if you don't believe me take a look for yourself" Tyson said receiving a glare from Kai before he and Max moved into the room and quickly chose a set of bunk beds by the window near Oliver and Johnny.  
  
After Tyson and Max had left Kai made his way up the flight of steps still carrying Rei before he came to the dead end smirking as he drew out his wand, "Kai what are we doing up here?" Rei asked, "you'll see" Kai said tapping the brick wall twice wit his wand while muttering something under his breath. Rei watched in surprise as the wall swung inwards and Kai carried him in before it closed again behind them.  
  
Rei got out of Kai's arms and looked around the decent sized room, from the double bed to the small fire place, "wow" was all he said, "yeh its nice ay, my grandfather organised it for us" Kai said, "really?" Rei said before jumping into Kai's arms and kissing him, Kai blushed making Rei laugh, "Well at least now we won't have to listen to Tyson's complaining" Rei said laughing before jumping into the bed.  
  
Kai waited until Rei was asleep before slipping out of his arms and climbing out of the window onto the roof admiring the view and the star lit night sky before moving along the roof searching.  
  
After a few minutes Kai found what he had been looking for, well really who he had been looking for, Kai smirked as he sat down on the roof and watched as Tala came and sat down next to him.  
  
"Sorry got caught up" He said looking down at the lake below, "hn" was all Kai said, Tala just smirked, "did you got your room" he asked. Kai smirked back nodding knowing that his grandfather Voltaire had also arranged one for Tala and Bryan.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed before Tala spoke "This years looking pretty good ay, I mean no training or Boris" he said coolly as he and Kai got up and headed towards the owlery before sending off a rolled up piece of parchment off on a brown barn owl to Voltaire and Boivolt Corp'. "I'll see you in class" Kai said before they both returned to their rooms and lovers. 


	5. Chp 5: First Class of The First Day

That morning Kai woke early and woke Rei up as well before they left the tower together making their way down to the main hall for breakfast only to be joined by Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny all a little to soon for their liking.  
  
"Hey guys where were you two last night, I don't remember you coming in" Max said as he sat down with Tyson opposite them, "Oh we had a separate room" Rei said smiling at Kai, "Oh where?" Tyson asked, Kai looked up and glared icily at him, putting an end to the convocation.  
  
Later on during the end of breakfast when everyone else had arrived down at the hall, Professor McGonagall came around handed out to them their time tables for the year, Rei looked down at his timetable "Transfiguration first up followed by flying lessons with Slytherin's" he said, "great Tyson grumbled staring towards Tala at the Slytherin table.  
  
They then started to make their way up to the Transfiguration classroom with Oliver and Johnny and took the seats up the back to find that Professor McGonagall was the teacher, after some note taking she should them an example by turning a vase into a pigeon and back again.  
  
Rei was impressed but they didn't get to do anything like that, instead the were told to practise turning hedgehogs into pincushions, Kenny and Hilary were the first to fully transform theirs correctly. Kai also got his first try having learnt it all before and then began to help Rei who wasn't quiet getting it as fast as Kai but better then many of the others.  
  
Tyson on the other hand was not having much luck at all and was glad when the bell sounded for them to leave the class. Kai, Rei, and the others made their way down the main set of stairs before heading off towards the grounds outside where flying lessons would be held.  
  
It was of little success for Tyson, Kenny, and Hilary though in the end Tyson managed to get into the air and join Max. It had been Tala and Kai followed by Johnny, Bryan and Spencer who were the first few into the air. Rei learnt quickly from Kai yelling down words of advice and encouragement with Tala until he was up in the air with them.  
  
When the lesson was over and Madam Hooch had managed to get them all down and out of the air she told them that the house Quidditch team list would be posted that evening in the Great Hall. After watching Madam Hooch lock away the brooms Kai, Rei, Tala and Bryan headed off to their next classes.  
  
Kai and Rei arrived at their Charms class to find out they were going to learn how to make things fly or levitate as some may call it though it was something that Rei had been eager to learn. They were told to break up into pairs and sit down and begin after a few instructions, it was not as easy as it looked when Kenny and Hilary were trying to show them how it was done.  
  
Tyson and Max tried everything but their quill still sat on the table, even Kai was having trouble with this 'Wingardium Leviosa' he said concentrating on his quill and flicking his wand at it though only managed to get it to rise a few centimetres.  
  
Rei sighed, he was getting know where at this, all he could do was get his quill to roll over on the table. Kai looked at Rei who was concentrating hard on his quill before leaning back in his seat dejected, Rei looked up at Kai "I cant get it" he said sadly. Kai smiled, "don't worry about it, you'll get it sooner than Tyson and Max will" he said smirking and nodding over to where Tyson and Max where still trying to get their quills to move. 


	6. Chp 6: Potions

When the lesson was over Kai and Rei left their books in their room before slipping out of the crowded common room and onto the cool and open grounds only to be followed by Tyson and CO.  
  
Kai sat under the shade of a tree with Rei sitting in his lap, while Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary talked about the classes when Robert should up with Oliver who was once again dragging his boi Johnny around.  
  
"Did you guys try out for your house Quidditch team in your flying lesson?" Robert asked the Bladebreakers, Kai nodded, "what's Quidditch?" Tyson and the others asked, Oliver and Johnny looked from Robert to Kai who sighed and looked at Johnny, "we'll explain" later he said leaving with Robert and Oliver.  
  
The bell then rang signalling the start of classes once more as they grabbed their books and headed towards the dungeons where they would have double potions with Slytherin's. On entering the class Kai noticed that the Slytherin's were already there and that there was 2 spare desks up the back with Bryan and Tala, Kai was about to head up there one Professor Snape told him to wait a moment so he sent Rei up to save them.  
  
On returning to his seat between Tala and Rei up the back while Tyson, Max and CO sat down the front Rei asked him what the Professor had wanted, "he knows my grandfather and was also disappointed I wasn't in Slytherin" Kai said before setting up his caldron. They were working in pairs to make a shrinking potion, which they were going to test out before they would be allowed out of class.  
  
The end of class came while Snape walked around the room complimenting on Kai, Tala, Bryan, and some of the other Slytherin students outstanding efforts while criticising and glaring at Tyson, Max, and Neville's attempts there mixture taking on a sickening brown colour.  
  
"Everyone attention back here we are going to test Kai and his friends potion fisrt on his friend since he doesn't have anything else to test it on. For his friends sake I'd hope he has done it right which I know he has so it shouldn't matter" Snape said before poring some into a small glass and giving it to Rei who had turned a ghostly white colour. "Hey don't worry it'll be alright Kai whispered in Rei's ear before taking the glass of potion and handed it to Rei to take.  
  
Rei drank the potion still looking a bit concerned about this before putting the empty glass down on his desk, for a moment nothing happened but suddenly Rei was sitting on his chair as a chibi. However he was now more a black cat than human, Snape looked at Kai plainly before Kai explained bluntly that Rei was a necko-jin therefore he turned chibi necko-jin as everyone broke into a round of applause.  
  
Snape then told everyone that they could pack up their stuff and leave class after asking Kai if he wanted to keep Rei like this or change him back but Kai decided to keep him like this liking the cute kitten look also knowing the potion would rub off sooner or later.  
  
Picking up his and Rei's books in one arm and Rei in the other Kai headed off towards their dorm room before going to the Great Hall for the nights feast. Sitting down at the Griffindor table Kai watched as the rest of the students took their seats at their house tables while Rei was sitting curled up in his lap still a chibi kitten listening to Tyson complaining about how hungry he was.  
  
When everyone had found their seats Dumbledore told them that the House Quidditch teams lists were already posted before saying a few words and then sitting down.  
  
Tyson looked up and down the table at all the food and began to pile as much as he could onto his plate, "hey Tyson do you wanna check if we made the team" Max said looking at Tyson. "Nah I'll see later since it will be there later unlike the food" he said before continuing to eat with Max following his example.  
  
Kai left the table and walked over to the Great Hall's wall and stared down the names on the Griffindor team list until he found his and Rei's before returning to the table placing Rei in his lap once more, "Your on the team" Kai said to Rei before beginning to eat.  
  
Rei looked shocked "but Kai I don't know anything about Quidditch" Rei whined looking up at Kai. Kai looked at him "don't worry about it I'll explain it to you and so will Johnny since he some how managed to become Captain of the team" Kai said not to impressed, Rei just laughed before stealing some of Kai's food off his plate knowing how Kai loved to be in control.  
  
After dinner, Kai left quickly to avoid the rush with Rei curled up sleepily in his arms as he walked up the corridors and up the spiral staircase before entering their room and placing Rei on the bed. Rei uncurled and began walking around on the bed as Kai lay down he bounded up to him and began licking his face with his kitten tongue making Kai laugh.  
  
"So if Johnny is Captain, what does that make us?" Rei asked curling up next to Kai's warm body, "well I'm seeker and you're a chaser" Kai said yawning, "but it will all be explained tomorrow" he said before moving into the bed and laying on his back to tired for explaining anything that night. Kai looked at Rei who had just curled up on his chest before running a hand through the silky black fur and falling asleep. 


	7. Chp 7: The Grim

Kai woke up that morning to Rei licking his face still in his chibi necko- jin form, Kai smiled at Rei before scratching him behind his big cat like ears making him purr. After awhile Kai got out of bed, dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall with Rei in his arms, when he got there he was met by Kenny and Hilary who had gotten up earlier then usual.  
  
Kai sighed as they waved him and Rei over before taking a seat next to Johnny and Oliver who were also up before placing Rei in his lap and feeding him small pieces of his toast. "Hey guys, what's up?" came the familiar and cheerful voice of Max as he and Tyson entered the hall. Rei stopped eating before climbing up to sit on Kai's shoulder waving to Max.  
  
"Looks like someone's still a kitten" Max said laughing as he patted Rei on the head before sitting down with Tyson who was already beginning to eat as the hall began to fill. "What to we have first Kenny?" Tyson asked between mouth fulls of food.  
  
"Ah.Divination first up and then.Defence against the Dark Arts" Kenny said looking at his timetable. "Who with?" Tyson asked pausing before eating again, "just Griffindors for both" Kenny said receiving a sigh of relief from Tyson. As the owls started to swarm in with the owl post Kai smirked noticing to long packages, one heading towards Slytherin, one heading towards him.  
  
"Whoa is that yours?" Johnny asked as he leant over to get a view of Kai's broomstick, "Hnn" was all he said as he picked it up and gave it a look over. "Wow a Firebolt 3000, that's like the newest model of brooms around and probably the most expensive" Max said as he to looked at the broom.  
  
"I sent an owl to my grandfather saying a made the team though I bet he already knew" Kai said looking down at Rei who was looking for a tag or something, "Why do you say he already knew?" Tyson asked not understanding how Voltaire could've been so sure, "I never not make a team" Kai said bluntly glaring at Tyson.  
  
After they had finished eating and looking at Kai's broom, he led the way along various corridors and passageways with Rei in his arms and Oliver and Johnny following him with Tyson, Max and CO bringing up the rear.  
  
It only took Kai a few minuets figuring out the quickest way to get to their Divination class at the North Tower and soon they were on o top landing in the North Tower with half the class. "Ah where's the room supposed to be?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai sighed annoyed at Tyson's stupidity before nodding with his head to the roof where a trap door was located, "oh" was all Tyson said as it opened and a ladder fell down arriving at their feet. Kai was the first up the ladder on through the trap door that led to a dimly lit attic like room filled with small circular tables, beanbags and cushions and was soon joined by Rei and the rest of the class.  
  
Professor Trelawney emerged after the class had all seated around the small circular tables and made her way winding through the tables telling them about the basic methods of Divination they would cover this year before pausing in front of Kai. He glared at her hoping she would keep moving and leave him alone but she ignored him, "you my dear beware a pink haired lady" she said before moving on and continuing her discussion as Kai snarled, he didn't need her to tell him that, Tala had already warned him about Mariah.  
  
Professor Trelawney soon found her way to her desk and took her seat before telling them to divide into pairs and get a tea cup from one of the many shelves at the back of the room before coming to her so she could fill it. Kai made his way back to the table he now shared with Rei, Oliver and Johnny as they started to swill the tea leaves in their cups but with little success.  
  
"So what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?" Oliver asked, Johnny just shrugged looking into Oliver's cup intensely but could only see blobs of tealeaves, Kai didn't say anything but continued to stare coldly at Rei's cup occasionally looking at his book, 'Unfogging the future' the only thing he could slightly make sense of was a sun.  
  
Kai sighed this wasn't getting anywhere at least if he was right Rei would be happy, retiring from trying to read Rei's cup he instead watch Rei like Oliver was now doing as he sat on the table pawing with Kai's cup.  
  
They all snapped out of it and turned to watch as the professor sank into her chair breathing heavily due to some shock, Kai sat back smirking, he knew what was coming; his grandfather had warned him about the nonsense.  
  
"My poor boy" she said talking to Neville who looked whiter than ever, "my dear boy you have a grim.the omen of death" she concluded receiving a gasp of shock from many of the students and Neville now looked so white he could've fainted.  
  
Kai looked down to see Rei staring up at him, "what's with the grim?" he asked, Kai sighed, "pay no attention to her when she talks about grims and people dying, my grandfather said she does it every year and nothing ever happens."  
  
Rei shrugged before going back to Kai's cup, "I cant see anything but brown blotches though one looks a bit like a cross" Rei said, Kai looked down at his book, 'trials and suffering' "figures" he said to him self.  
  
Rei looked up at him concerned after having read the book, "did I do the wrong thing" he asked sadly, Kai could of laughed but he never really did it wasn't in him, "no you didn't, don't worry about it, it's only guess work anyway" Kai said giving the little necko-jin a reassuring smile. 


	8. Chp 8: Dementors and Quidditch

"Man I feel sorry for that Neville guy he was freaked out enough by that Snape guy and now this lady is telling him his going to die" Tyson said to max as them and the rest of the class made their way to Defence against the Dark Arts.  
  
Kai sat down at the back of the class playing with Rei in his hands before Professor Lupin walked in telling those that were pulling out their quills and parchment that they wouldn't need them.  
  
Kai sat back in his seat with Rei on the desk listening to what they would be doing and it turned out to be Boggarts. Tyson and Max watched as Professor Lupin walked over to a filing cabinet that shook violently making half the class back away as Professor Lupin told them that the Boggart was a shape shifter and that when out and confronted would turn into what you most fear.  
  
Kai sighed as they finished practicing saying 'riddikulus' and were finally going to be able to actually do something instead of sitting around. The class was the told to assemble around the filing cabinet though Kai told Rei to stay at the desk, "Why?" Rei asked looking dejected, "because you can't hold you wand while saying 'riddikulus' and I don't want anything to happen to you" Kai said ending the convocation.  
  
When Kai had made it to the filing cabinet with the rest of the class Professor Lupin opened one of the drawers and stepped back while calling different people to come forward in order to confuse it.  
  
Rei sat on Kai's books on the desk watching s the Boggart turned from things like snakes to Professor Snape, to spiders, mummies, dragons, to an A-. Rei laughed it was probably Hilary's or Kenny's; it was then Kai's turn. Kai stood there smirking already knowing what it would be and there standing in front of him was a towel hooded figure, 'riddikulus' Kai said as he felt the familiar chill of the Dementor sucking the happiness of him and everyone in the room.  
  
Rei shivered before clasping on the table as he watched it until Professor Lupin stepped in and then it had turned into a silvery orb hanging in the Sky before destroying it as the bell sounded. As they headed out Professor Lupin handed out a few squares of chocolate to a few people who were more affected by the Dementor then others.  
  
Kai and Rei were the last ones to leave as Lupin gave some chocolate to Kai to feed Rei during lunch before they headed off to get rid of there books.  
  
Kai and Rei who was feeling a bit better after the chocolate made their way down the spiralling stair case to the hall, "Kai.why was I affected by that thing more than anyone when I wasn't even that close?" Rei asked moving up onto Kai's shoulder and licking his ear.  
  
"Your only a kitten right now Rei your not as strong as you would've been in your true form" Kai said. They entered the Great Hall and sat down with Oliver and the others for lunch though quickly lost their appetites at the sat of Tyson shovelling down as much as he could in the small amount of time he had.  
  
Johnny looked at Tyson and shook his head before nodding towards the door, Kai got up and followed Johnny who was now dragging Oliver with him away from Tyson and the others and out onto the grounds where they had been yesterday.  
  
Kai sat down with Rei in his lap once again in the shade of the tree with Oliver and Johnny who also sat in the shade in silence until they were joined by Robert, Enrique, Michael and Emily. "Hey you two long time know see" Robert said to Johnny and Oliver who yarned and greeted their old teammates from the beyblading days.  
  
"Yeh it's been awhile now we're in Griffindor and with you guys in Ravenclaw" Oliver said moving to sit on Johnny's back as he noticed Tyson and CO coming down from the Castle. "Well we better head off" Enrique said as he saw some of the 3rd year Ravenclaw girls walk up into the Castle, "we have potions next" Emily filled them in, "what ever you do don't be late unless you Slytherin" Michael added as they got up and left.  
  
"Oh we missed them" Max said as he sat down, "Oh hey Rei you back to normal now ay" Max added noticing Rei was now in human form the potion must of worn off. Kai opened his eyes and looked down at Rei who smiled up at him, he hadn't noticed Rei was back to normal.  
  
"Well that's good because we have flying again today" Oliver said, "yeh we're going to fill you guys in on Quidditch" Johnny added looking towards Kai "Hnn" was all he said. As the others lay down to relax as they waited for Madam Hooch to arrive, "hey Kenny we don't have this flying thing with Slytherins again do we?" Tyson asked, Kenny shook his head, "Hufflepuffs this time" he said looking on his laptop receiving a groan from Kai, 'just what he needed Mariah'.  
  
"Hey look there's Madam Hooch and the Hufflepuffs" Tyson said pointing towards a group of people further down on the grounds, the others began to get up and go by Kai stayed where he was, "Kai you coming?" Rei asked, Kai just nodded and told him to go ahead with the others, so Rei went.  
  
Kai sat under the tree in silence concentrating hard on his Firebolt 3000 in his room until it appeared in his hands. Kai smirked and got up and made his way down to the class arriving with the others before they met the main group. Only to be sent off to the Quidditch pitch to practise as the Hufflepuffs never had a real first flying lesson and since Kenny and Hilary didn't make the team they went off to the library.  
  
Kai smirked as he Rei and the others headed off towards the Quidditch pitch and away from Mariah. Johnny being the team's captain had them sit down in the centre of the pit as he opened a box like suite case exposing a variety of balls before he too sat down. "Ok where do I start" Johnny said more to himself then to the others before looking towards Kai.  
  
"You're the captain," he said smirking as join went on to explain. . . 


	9. Chp 9: Quidditch?

"Ok there are 7 players per team, 3 chasers, that's Rei, Oliver and a girl in the 3rd grade you'll meet her later, and they play with the Quaffle" Johnny said indicating to the big red ball before continuing. "There is also a Keeper for each team and I'll be Keeper for Griffindor, and these two are bludgers" Johnny said pointing to the two medium sized black balls."  
  
"What do they do?" Tyson asked as the box containing them trembled as they tried to get loose, "Ah well they go haywire and fly around getting in the way and trying to hit people that's where you and Max come in. Its your job to keep the bludgers away from the teams using these clubs" Johnny said chucking Tyson and Max a club each so they could get the feel of them.  
  
Johnny then took out the last and smallest golden ball with little white wings before letting it lose in Kai's direction who quickly grabbed it before it got to far away, "that is the Golden Snitch its fast I hard to see because of its size and its our Seeker Kai's job to catch it" Johnny said.  
  
"And the game only ends when the Seeker catches the Golden Snitch getting his team an extra 150 points" Kai said sounding bored. "You guys understand?" Johnny asked receiving a nod or yes from everyone, "so hows scoring done then?" Tyson asked, Johnny looked at Kai and seeing he wasn't going to help looked to Oliver who took over.  
  
After the scoring explanation was over Johnny recapped what he had just told them, "Tyson and Max your only concern is keeping the bludgers away from our team, hit them to the others I don't care" he said laughing before turning to Rei. "Your only have to worry about the Quaffle and getting it in the other teams hopes, and Kai you know what to do" he finally finished.  
  
"Oh and you guys are going to have to get brooms because the schools ones are pretty shotty to fly on" Oliver said, "Ah ok." said Tyson looking at Max puzzled on where they were going to get the money. "I'll supply the brooms" Kai said coolly making everyone look at him epically though he stopped when he remembered Kai's grandfather was rich.  
  
"You sure your grandfather wont mind" Rei asked having always hated having to ask for money from Kai who just smiled at him, "he wont care as long as it helps me become the best he said smirking. "Well glad that's settled with then" said Oliver smiling, "yeh now I wish I didn't have a broom" Johnny added laughing.  
  
It was then that Max asked something, "I saw another broom fly in that morning for Tala, your grandfathers not gonna by the whole Slytherin team new brooms is he?" Max asked and Johnny looked at him worried, Kai shook his head "Tala's was only a favour, its only a Firebolt anyway and he wouldn't by their team brooms as it would interfere with me becoming the best" Kai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You know for once I'm glad you always want to be the best" said Tyson receiving a laugh from all the others but a cold glare from Kai who then lay down on the Quidditch pitch closing his eyes remembering some day to kill Tyson. "Oh you guys practice will take place either in the evenings or in the early mornings we will let you know" Oliver added as the bell sounded.  
  
"Does anyone know what we have now?" Tyson asked as they moved off the Quidditch pit, "Yeh free lesson" Max said happily, "so what do you guys wanna do?" Rei asked as they walked, "Well we're off to find Robert and Enrique" Oliver said as he led Johnny towards the Castle while waving them off.  
  
"Well what do you want to do Kai?" Rei asked looking up at him as they walked, Kai just raised and lowered one shoulder though walked in the direction of the lake, and Tyson and Max followed. Kai sighed sitting down on the grass by the lake, he wouldn't be able to get rid of Tyson or Max anytime soon, so he just ignored them.  
  
Max sat down on the grass with Tyson Rei, and Kai and began throwing sones into the water. After awhile of sitting and lying in the sun Tyson got bored and hungry and started to tell everyone how hungry he was. Kai got fed up with this after awhile and stood up startling Rei who had been lying on him, "I'm going to go to the owlery to send an owl to my grandfather" he said before turning to leave.  
  
"Hey wait up Kai" Rei said as Kai stoped and he caught up, "im coming with you, Tyson's whining is getting to me" Rei said smiling, making Kai laugh. After having sent the letter with another owl, Kai and Rei headed back to the castle sneaking past Max and Tyson who were still at the lake.  
  
They soon made it to their room at the top of the Griffindor Tower after passing through the now crowded common room though there really wasn't anytime to relax with out the others around as the bell soon sounded for them to be off to Transfiguration. 


	10. Chp 10: Fox and the Wolf

Tyson and Max hurried down the corridors only arriving just in time as the rest of class was entering the classroom before taking a seat with Kenny and Hilary. Tyson looked around the room spotting Kai and Rei sitting by themselves up the back of the room wandering why they never came back to the lake after going to the owlery.  
  
"Oi Tyson come on, we gotta go get our selves a turtle" Max said pulling Tyson out of his seat as they headed for the front desk, "a turtle" Tyson said confused, "Yeh I know" said Max laughing as they both picked a turtle out of a box before heading back to there seats. Meanwhile Rei and Kai who had all ready gotten their miniature turtles sat with them on there desks wondering what they would get to do with them.  
  
Professor McGonagall told them that she wanted them to turn the turtles on their desks into teapots and while Tyson and Max exchanged worried looks Kenny and Hilary complained about it not being enough of a challenge. After awhile of trying to get their turtles to stay still everyone began to try to turn the turtles into teapots with only a few successes.that is only Kenny, Hilary and Kai were successful.  
  
Rei sighed sadly looking at his turtle patterned teapot trying to think of how to get it to just a plain teapot before looking at Kai's perfect plain teapot along with Kenny and Hilary's. "You'll get it soon.takes time and practise" Kai said looking over to Rei who was seated beside him.  
  
"I have been trying" Rei said looking at the table, Kai sighed and moved closer to Rei and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, your not expected to know everything first try and at least your doing better than those two" Kai said pointing towards Tyson and Max who were trying to stop them selves at laughing to loud.  
  
Rei laughed as he saw Tyson's turtle walking around the table with a spout for a head occasionally bumping into Max's turtle which was like Rei's but it still had turtle legs. It was then that the bell rang and they headed off to the Griffindor Common Room with the rest of Griffindor only just hearing what the Professor was telling them to do for homework.  
  
Kai and Rei quickly crawled through the portrait of the Fat Lady into the crowded Griffindor Common Room and made there way unnoticed to the top ending of the spiral stair case before Kai opened the wall and they slipped in just in time.  
  
"Aw man where'd they go now?" Tyson asked Max as they reached the dead end at the top of the spiral stair case having tried to follow Kai and Rei up, "I don't know maybe they went into the dorms.I mean they cant walk through walls not even Kenny and Hilary can do that" Max said.  
  
Tyson shrugged, "o well.dinner time" he said heading down the stairs once more into the common room before grabbing Kenny and Hilary and heading to the Great Hall. Kai moved away from the wall laughing as he chucked his books in his trunk before he and Rei also left to go down to the Great Hall.  
  
When Rei and Kai finally reached the Great Hall it was almost full and Tyson was already scoffing down as much food as he could, "Hey guys" Max called out before making room for them at the Griffindor table, "have you seen Johnny?" Kai asked taking a seat and helping himself to the food, "nope cant say I have yet" Max said before eating again.  
  
After having finished eating Kai went to leave but Rei called out to him to wait up before joining him, "why were you just going to leave me there?" He asked looking up at Kai puzzled, "I thought you would have had more fun there since im just going to sleep" he said. "Oh o well" said Rei cheerfully though he really knew Kai wasn't going to sleep he never went to sleep early only late.  
  
Kai lay in bed thinking with Rei sleeping soundly on his chest, Kai listened for a moment to make sure he was a sleep before carefully moving him before he made his way over to the window. After having opened the window Kai made his way up onto the roof to be met by Tala, "took you long enough" he said smirking before holding out a hand to help Kai up.  
  
"I had to wait for Rei to fall asleep" he said simply before he and Tala began to walk around on the ever expanding roof until the came to one of the many towers though this one actually had a door leading from an observatory area into the castel. "Do you want to?" Tala asked Kai smirked nodding his head, "but where is Bryan?" Kai asked, Tala shrugged, "he values his sleep" he said, Kai laughed, "always did didn't he".  
  
Kai kneeled down by the lock on the door before taking out his wand and taping it 'alohomora' he said and the door clicked and swung open. Kai then stood up and looked at Tala who nodded before Kai watched Tala transform into an average sized red fox before transforming himself into a silver wolf.  
  
Tala then led the way through the door and down a spiral stair case before turning left and heading down a corridor, 'so where do you wanna go?' Tala asked Kai telepathically in his fox form, 'I dunno anywhere and everywhere' Kai replied allowing himself a slight laugh. 'Ok fine with me then' Tala told him before running down the corridors Kai chasing after him. 


	11. Chp 11: Exploring the Castle

Running around the castle at night was a lot more fun for them in there animal forms, they could move faster, made less noise considering they communicated telepathically and wouldn't been seen as easy by anyone patrolling the corridors. Tala ran down the corridors and passage ways as fast as he could being chased by Kai and glad to be able to live freely for the short amount of time they had. On one sharp corner Tala's fox paws lost their grip on the floor and he slid into a door making Kai laugh as the door opened.  
  
They both looked in to check if there was someone in there but it was empty so they went in and began to sort through some papers that were on the desk looking for anything of interest. 'Kai over here' Tala called to him, Kai jumped off the desk and made his way over to where Tala was.  
  
'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' read a cabinet, Kai and Tala tried to open it but it was no use with paws so Tala went to keep watch while Kai transformed back into his human form and unlocked the cabinet. 'Kai someone's coming' Kai heard Tala's voice at the back of his brain and quickly grabbed an odd piece of parchment and stuffed it into his pocket before closing the cabinet and transforming back into a silver wolf.  
  
'Get over here' Kai snarled at Tala as they tried to hide in a dark corner created by another filing cabinet by the door, the foot steps quickened and they both froze trying not to make a sound. Suddenly the door swang open and Filch barged in and slowly moved away from the door looking under and behind his desk.  
  
Tala and Kai laughed as they crept out of the room and ran back down the hall the way they had come, 'some people are so stupid' Tala called to Kai, 'lucky for us there are peoples that stupid' he replied seriously but still laughed at what they had gotten away with. Once they had made it outside and onto the safety of the roof they both transformed back into their human forms before re-locking the door and going their separate ways.  
  
Kai didn't return straight to his room and Rei but instead he went to the owlery and sent the piece of parchment he had pocketed by owl to his grandfather to see if he would know what it was for. Kai soon swung off the roof and through the open window to find Rei still asleep where he had left him before slipping back into bed.  
  
Rei yawned and stretched out waking Kai up who pulled Rei in closer to him only to have Rei get up and pull him out of bed. "When did you become such a morning person?" Kai asked, Rei just shrugged and pointed to the clock it read 7:10, "O ok then" Kai said remembering they were usually out by 7 to avoid Tyson and Hilary.  
  
Kai and Rei both quickly got changed and made there way silently down the spiral stair case into the common room and the out the portrait before heading down to the Great Hall where they were met by Oliver, Johnny, Hilary and Kenny. "Tyson and Max not up yet?" Rei asked as he and Kai took their seats at the Griffindor table, "the others booms will arrive this morning" Kai said before beginning to eat with Rei.  
  
"Excellent" said Oliver, "we will be able to start training in no time then" he added as Tyson and Max took there seats and Tyson began to stuff his face once more. "Here they come" Kai said looking up at the long shaped parcels that were being delivered to the Griffindor table by numerous owls.  
  
"Wow sick one.thanks Kai" Max said as he examined his new Firebolt, "Thanks" Rei whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck before quickly kissing him on the cheek making Kai blush and the others laugh. "Hey why did we only get Firebolts while you got a Firebolt 3000?" Tyson asked receiving a groan from everyone at his stupidity, "Ignore Tyson" Max said before returning to his new broom. Kai said nothing but watched as a dark Owl swooped in and dropped a roll of parchment of in front of him, he quickly picked it up and pocketed it knowing it was from his grandfather.  
  
"What was that?" Rei asked curiously having noticed the dark owl like the others, "its nothing" he said glaring at the others who were noe watching him intently. "Well what do we have today Kenny?" Tyson asked taking a break from eating, "Ah we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins first and then History of Magic with Ravenclaw" Kenny said consulting Dizzie on his laptop.  
  
"I wonder what we will be doing in Care of Magical Creatures.I hope its Unicorns" Hilary said standing up before leaving with Kenny to get their books. "I guess we better head off as well" Rei said looking towards Kai who only nodded before they too left the Great Hall and made their way to the Griffindor Common Room only to be joined by Tyson and Max on their way out of the Castle and onto the grounds.  
  
Kai and the others soon arrived at Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the forbidden forest to meet the rest of their class and Tala and the Slytherins, "Kai" Tala smirked as Kai came to join him and Rei followed while Tyson and Max headed off to find Kenny and Hilary. It was then that Hagrid emerged from his cabin receiving a few gasps from those who didn't already know he was half giant.  
  
They were then told to follow him around the back of the hut where a dozen giant Hippogriffs creatures with great wings and half eagle, half horse. "Now what you need to know about these guys are they are really proud beasts." Hagrid began, "sounds like Kai to me" Tyson said to Max, Kenny and Hilary making them laugh. "What you do is walk up to 'em and bow and yeh wait for them to bow if they don't get away quick" he said laughing. 


	12. Chp 12: Hippogriffs and Mariah problems

"Ok well who will be first" Hagrid called out, though everyone seemed to be looking at each other nervously, "I will" Kai said coolly climbing over the fence and into the paddock while Hagrid separated one of the Hippogriffs from the group, "this 'uns Buckbeak.now remember u gotta keep eye contact" he said.  
  
Kai slowly walked over to the Hippogriff calmly and easily keeping eye contact after years of practise with his grandfather, "now bow" he heard Hagrid say so he did, the Hippogriff just stood there for a moment before it slowly bent its front leg bowing. "That's it now you can pat him" Hagrid called out as Kai flashed a smirk at Rei and Tala before patting Buckbeak repeatedly.  
  
"Now for you to ride him" Hagrid said and explained what was supposed to be done, Kai mounted the Hippogriff easily before it took off into the sky and soared around the paddock before gracefully landing once more. The rest of the class were now eager to have a go and Hagrid set them each up with a Hippogriff so they could all have a go at patting the Hippogriffs.  
  
"Wow that was a great lesson" said Tyson as they headed off for History of Magic, "you were lucky you got to go for a fly" Max said happily, "Hnn" was all Kai said before walking off quickly up the stairs to catch up with Tala before the split to go to separate classes. "Nice flying" Tala said smirking, "so what was in the filing cabinet?" He asked talking softly so Bryan wouldn't hear.  
  
"I'll show you tonight" was all Kai said before stopping and leaning against a wall while he waited for Rei and the others to catch up, "what did you want with Tala/" Rei asked always curious about what Kai was doing. "Never mind Kai said offering Rei a slight smile which he returned before they entered their History of Magic class.  
  
Kai sighed as he finished his second foot of parchment as their Professor, Professor Binns still droned on and on while Tyson was already asleep a few tables in front and even Hilary seemed bored; then the bell rang. "Man that was the most boring lesson I have ever had in my whole life" Tyson said yawning as he walked out the door.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Hilary stretching as they all made their way back to the Griffindor Common Room. "Pity he had to give us all this reading to do" Kenny said as he slumped into one of the arm chairs and putting his books and Dizzie on one of the tables as everyone else chose one of the lounges around him before sitting down as well.  
  
"Hey who else besides Kenny has their bitbeasts here?" Tyson asked out of curiosity and surprisingly it turned out the everyone had their blades with them, "do you have yours?" max asked as he looked down at his Draciel blade, Tyson nodded and pulled out Dragoon. Kai looked down at Dranzer who was held firmly in his hand, he probably should still do a it of training between study and Quidditch practise to keep both him and her fit for when the season starts up again.  
  
"Hey you guys I booked to Quidditch pitch for tonight so we can have our first training session and get you guys used to your new brooms and the rules and ways of the game" came Johnny's voice from across the now crowded common room from his spot on a lounge with Oliver.  
  
"Well that must give me at least a decent reason not to reed all this junk then" Tyson said as he checked his book for History of Magic on the floor, "well actually Tyson it wont" Kenny said receiving a groan from Tyson.  
  
"What do we have next you guys?" Rei asked stretching out in Kai's lap looking towards Kenny and the others, "Well.." Kenny said typing away on Dizzie, "we have Herbology with Hufflepuffs first up then potions with Slytherins and finally Transfiguration" Kenny said receiving a groan from both Tyson and Kai as they got up to get their books.  
  
'Just what I needed right now Mariah and Lee of all people' Kai thought to himself as they left the Castle and headed towards the greenhouses where Professor Sprout was already waiting with Mariah and the Hufflepuffs. "Rei" she yelled out happily as she ran up and hugged him, Kai groaned and glared at her as he stormed off into greenhouse one with the rest of the class.  
  
Kai took a seat up the back of the room and watched jealously as Rei walked in talking happily with Mariah behind Professor Sprout who began to lecture them about Magical Herbs and Fungi after Rei had taken his seat with Kai. Herbology seemed to drag on for ages and it was a relief for Kai to finally get out of that greenhouse and take Rei as far away from Mariah as possible.  
  
However things didn't work out as Kai wanted them to and ended up with Mariah calling Rei over to her so they could 'catch up' Kai glared at her before storming off to the Castle before making his way towards the dungeons. Kai walked into the dimly lit dungeons to see the room only half full and Tala, Bryan and Spencer already seated up the back. 


	13. Chp 13: Jealiousy

Kai made his way over to them before slumping into the seat next to Tala, "hey where's Rei?" Tala asked letting his emotionless mask slip slightly to show his concern, "with Mariah" Kai said coldly before grabbing his quill and parchment and starting to copy what Professor Snape had written on the board.  
  
"I know this would happen, you can do better then Rei, you deserve better than Rei" Tala said, "I don't care I only want Rei" Kai said bitterly, "I'm only looking out for your best interests, as long as he doesn't hurt you its all good other wise." Tala snarled glaring at Rei as he walked in late with Tyson and Max.  
  
"Well well well decided to finally join us have you now?" Professor Snape said coldly as they walked in, "that will be 10 points from Griffindor" he said his lip curling into an evil smile. "Ah Ah not up the back down the front now" he said as they headed for the back line of desks before having to sit down the front under the watchful eye of Snape.  
  
The potions lesson was an uneventful one since it was only a single and having already had some of their precious time wasted by a few 'inconsiderate' students they wouldn't have time to prepare any potions. Instead, Kai sat up the back of the room copying down what Snape had written on the board about monkshood and wolfsbane.  
  
Tyson breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the bell sound for the end of the class before hurrying to pack up his books as Rei and Max were doing each eager to leave the dungeons. "Man that was so unfair of him I mean if Tala came in as late as we did or even later he wouldn't even say anything" Tyson complained as they headed towards Transfiguration.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Kai anywhere?" Rei asked looking back over his shoulder at Kenny and Hilary who were coming up behind them, "nope I think he was one of the first to leave" Kenny said as the walked down the corridor to the Transfiguration room. "Your lucky day Rei his already in class" Hilary said as she walked in with the others taking her seat at the front of the class with Kenny.  
  
Rei led Tyson and Max up towards the back of the room before taking his seat next to Kai who was leaning back on his seat eyes closed listening to the rest of the class file in. "Hey Kai where did you disappear to in potions why didn't you wait up for me?" Rei asked turning in his seat to face Kai who opened one eye at him looking over Rei's cute and innocent face and forgetting about Mariah.  
  
"Just needed to get out for a bit that's all" he said giving Rei a reassuring smile before sitting up their desk as Professor McGonagall walked in and silenced the class as Rei spun around the right way in his seat. It was a quite interesting lesson better than their first two by far as they sat back and listened to the Professor tell them about Animagi which were wizards and witches who could turn themselves into a particular animal.  
  
The lesson ended with Professor McGonagall turning herself into a tabby cat receiving a loud round of applause from the class as they filed out after she told them to read up on the Animagi in one of the textbooks they had. "Why do we always get so much work" Rei whined as they sat in the common room with Kenny and the others trying to get some of it done before they had Quidditch practise.  
  
"You guys ready" came Johnny's voice and he and Oliver came down the stairs that led to the boys dormitories, "5 secs" said Tyson as he and Max ran to get their new brooms eager for and excuse to get away from Kenny, Hilary and the work load they had been given. Kai and Rei started to head for the Quidditch Pitch as the night was getting dark arriving to find Johnny Oliver and someone else there.  
  
"Rei, Kai this is Angelina the other chaser" Johnny said introducing them "and that's Tyson and Max our new beaters" Oliver told her as Tyson and Max arrived in time to wave Angelina off. "She's not staying for practise?" Tyson asked looking confused, Johnny shook his head, "this is really just to get you guys used to the sport the real practise will start same time tomorrow" he said, "in fact Kai you don't even have to be here" Johnny added laughing.  
  
Kai stayed anyway not one to miss an opportunity to train not that he had anything better to do so he just did speed laps with Johnny around the pitch and practising catching the snitch while Oliver explained to the others exactly what they were to do. After the explanations were over Oliver and Rei tried to get the Quaffle past Johnny into the three tall goal hopes, while Kai hovered around above them watching Rei having got bored with the snitch.  
  
Tyson and Max on the other hand were having with time of there lives chasing a bludger around and beating it as hard as they could in all kinds of directions aiming mostly and any insect that the saw hovering in the night sky. Practise ended leaving everyone looking forward to the next one though dreading the work they would have to catch up on when they got back while listening to Kai telling them they should've done it in class like he did. 


	14. Chp 14: Exploring and discovering

Tyson sighed as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open dreading staying up to the early hour's doing work only to find it all done with a note left on the desk, "hey max, Rei guess what" He yelled only to have Johnny tell him to keep it down. "What?" asked Matt and Rei together, "Kenny and Hilary did our homework" said Tyson happily, "though it will only be a once off" he added showing them the note.  
  
"That was nice of them," Rei said after reading the note and watching Tyson and Max disappear up the stairs to the boys dormitory before turning to Kai who was leaning against a wall as he usually did, "are you coming?" Rei asked yawning. Kai nodded and walked over to where Rei was standing before picking him up into his arms and carrying him up to their room.  
  
Kai looked down at Rei curled up beside him sleeping before he slid out of bed and made his way to the window. After opening it Kai climbed up onto the roof to be met by Tala, "what took you so long?" he asked after having helped Kai up onto the roof. "Had Quidditch Practise" Kai said coolly as he walked with Tala to a spot on the roof overlooking the lake, "Bryan ever gonna come out and have some fun?" Kai asked remembering how it used to always be the three of them, Tala just shrugged.  
  
"Well what did you find?" Tala asked eagerly as they sat down on the roof, "Just some firecrackers of practical joke stuff not really interesting besides this" Kai said as he pulled out the piece of parchment that had been delivered to him that morning. "What would we want with an old plank thing of parchment" Tala asked confused.  
  
"That's what I wanted to know I mean what's so dangerous about an old thing of parchment so I sent it back to my grandfather to see what he though about it" Kai said as he pulled out his wand and taping the parchment. "I solemnly sware that I am up to no good" Kai said smirking at the expression an Tala's face as ink appeared on the parchment revealing the words.Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers are proud to present 'The Marauder's Map'. However, the map below the words was of most use to them.  
  
Tala and Kai watched as labelled dots moved along the corridors on the separate floors of the Hogwarts Castle, "Well this is one interesting piece of old parchment" Tala said as he watched Filches cat patrolling the third floor. "Well there's us" Tala said as he pointed to two dots labelled Kai and Tala, "does it pick us up if we are animals?" Tala asked Kai shrugged "only one way to find out" he said.  
  
Tala transformed into his red fox but Kai shook his head "It still picks you up" Kai said as Tala transformed back, "where do they lead to?" Tala said pointing out a few passages leading out of Hogwarts and off the map. Kai shrugged as he looked at the passage leading out from under the whooping willow, "we can take a look at that one next time" Kai said getting up.  
  
"Why not now?" Tala asked, "because I'm in the mood for a run" Kai said pocketing the map before he and Tala transformed and made their way down off the roof and onto the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Rei stretched out in the big bed find Kai not there, "Kai?" Rei whispered quietly getting out of bed before leaving the room to check if Kai had gone to the common room but with no luck no one was down there beside the remaining embers of the fire. Rei made his way back up to their room before looking out the window at the clear moonlit night when something caught his attention.  
  
Rei's keen cat like eyes followed to creatures one a wolf another a fox running around playfully in the moonlight on the grounds below. Kai and Tala continued to run around un aware of Rei watching them as the ran in and out of the tree's before heading down to the lake and back up onto the grass.  
  
'Ok I think we should call it a night' Kai heard Tala's voice in the back of his mind as he watched the fox lay down on the grass before moving to join him. After they had caught their breath Tala led the way around the castel as they looked for an easy access to the roof above.  
  
Rei sighed as he saw the fox and wolf leave his view before heading back to bed still confused at where Kai had disappeared to though figured he'd just ask him in the morning. A few minuets after Rei had fallen asleep again Kai swung back in through the window after having said good-bye to Tala once they had made it onto the roof.  
  
That morning Kai woke up surprisingly early after his light night last night looking out the still opened window Kai saw that it was still dark so there was no point in bothering Rei, however instead of going back to bed Kai went up onto the roof to watch the sun rise. Rei woke up alone once more that morning just at the end of the sun rise, "Oh Kai where the hell are you" Rei cried out not respecting the reply he got.  
  
"Here" said Kai as he swung in once more from the roof through the window to greet Rei, "what's up?" he asked as Rei ran up and hugged him, "where have you been, I woke up and you were gone" Rei said looking up at Kai. "Just watching the sunset from the roof" Kai said confused not seeing why it was such a big deal now, "so what you've been up there all night just to wait for the sunset?" Rei asked confused.  
  
"All night, what do you mean by that?" Kai asked as he and Rei went and sat down on their bed, "I woke up alone last night and you weren't here so I went to the common room and you weren't there either" Rei said looking over kais face trying to see what he was thinking. "Oh." said Kai finally realising what Rei was talking about he must of woken up while he was out with Tala. 


	15. Chp 15: The Truth

"Shit." Kai said to himself making Rei look up at him worried but Kai just smiled at Rei, "guess I was going to have to tell you sooner or later" Kai said laughing as he got up as he made his way to the door of there room. "Tell me what??" Rei asked following Kai down the spiral stairs and out of the common room.  
  
"Do you remember what we learnt in Transfiguration yesterday?" Kai asked as the made there way down a flight of stairs, "yeh the.um.Animagi" said Rei "why" he added, "well I'm a unregistered Animagus, my form is a silver wolf I learnt to become it during solitude for disobeying orders with Tala and Bryan" Kai said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Really wow Kai I'm.well that's great. its supposed to be really hard for a fully skilled wizard to do anything like that" Rei said happily as they made their way through to the Griffindor table. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, Kai just shrugged as they took a seat by themselves at the far end of the table so they could talk in private.  
  
"So you must have been the wolf I saw last night then out on the grounds" Rei said as Kai nodded not having known Rei had seen him, "Who's the fox then?" Rei asked though he could already guess he just wanted Kai to tell him. Kai sighed, "It's Tala," he said looking around making sure no one was listening.  
  
"What's Bryan then? I didn't see any one or anything else last night" Rei asked eager to know more, "Bryan wasn't out last night, like his sleep, don't tell anyone please Rei" Kai said "I wasn't supposed to tell you, we don't want to be found out" he added.  
  
Rei just smiled baring his fangs at Tyson who was heading over to them but quickly changed direction, "I wont tell anyone" he said, "good kitten" Kai replied smiling before looking over towards the Slytherin table, Tala and Bryan weren't there yet he'd have to clear all this up with Tala later.  
  
Rei started eating when he thought of something, "can I come out with you once in awhile" Rei asked looking hopefully at Kai "after all being a necko- jin means I can to transform into an animal I just don't need to learn how it comes naturally" Rei said smiling at Kai. Kai smiled looking at Rei he had forgotten Rei could transform into a whit tiger "sure" he said, "but I'm going to have to explain this to Tala.and no telling Mariah" Kai added.  
  
"Why would I tell Mariah?" Rei asked looking puzzled at Kai who just smiled "never mind" he said before they got up and left the hall trying to think of something to do as it was the weekend.  
  
"Hey you guys coming to Hogsmeade today?" Tyson asked as he and Max arrived in the common room to find Rei in Kai's lap on a lounge, "oh I forgot about that" Rei said getting up off Kai who glared at Tyson.  
  
"Well everyone is leaving in 15 mins said Kenny as he and Hilary climbed through the portrait hole. Kai and Rei headed down to the main hall to be met by other Hogwarts students who were also going and Tala was one of them. "Wait here" Kai said to Rei as he headed over to Tala. Rei stood there until Kenny and Hilary showed up saying Tyson and Max would be down soon.  
  
"Kai" Tala said looking at Kai who nodded at Tala, "where's Bryan?" Kai asked noticing his absence, "gone to find Spencer who's probably still eating" Tala replied smirking. "Rei knows about us" Kai said in a low tone as a group of Ravenclaws walked by, Tala looked at him for a moment, "don't worry about it as long as he doesn't tell anyone I had the same problem with Bryan a few nights back" Tala said.  
  
They both laughed and then went their separate ways Tala having noticed Bryan and Spencer coming back from the Great Hall along with Mariah who was with Lee and Kevin telling Kai he'd better get over to Rei.  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade wasn't a real long one, Kai and Rei walked hand in hand down the streets of Hogsmeade looking in shops and occasionally buying things while Max was dragged around by Tyson to every food store their was making the others laugh.  
  
Rei smiled happily as he walked down to the Great Hall once more, it was a new day of a new month and time had passed by with out him knowing it, his mind occupied with Kai, Quidditch practise twice a week, school work and Kai. "Hey Rei and Kai over here" Johnny called from where he was at the Griffindor table with Oliver and Tyson and Max who had already arrived.  
  
"What's up?" Rei asked as he and Kai took a seat at the table with the others, "first Quidditch match of the season end of this week that's what's up" Johnny said and we are thinking of increasing training to three times a week now to be prepared" Oliver said. "Who do we verse first?" Tyson asked having stopped eating to listen in.  
  
"You'll be playing Slytherin first" Kenny said looking up from his laptop at his position on the other side of the table with Hilary, "great just what I need first up versing Tala and all them" Tyson mumbled before going back to his food. "Hey Tyson look at It this way we can always just smash those bludgers in his direction if we get bored" Max said making Tyson and some of the others laugh.  
  
"Well Kenny what do we have first" Max asked though he didn't really care he was looking forward to their match against Slytherin, "Well.o great we have History of Magic first up followed by potions with your favourite people the Slytherins Tyson" Kenny said his voice dripping with sarcasm. 


	16. Chp 16: Slytherin vs Griffindor

Both potions and history of magic dragged on and on and it seemed at that point the day would never end but after the first half time passed by a lot faster and they soon found themselves on the Quidditch pitch practising their play methods and preparing for the upcoming match.  
  
Tyson yawned as he and Max headed down the corridors it had been a tough week with the professors all having the same idea with piling homework onto them. However, it was nearly over with just two more lessons and then their first Quidditch match of the season to look forward to the next day.  
  
Max and Tyson soon climbed up the ladder and went through the trap door that led to Divination as they took their seats up the back with Rei and Kai to Kais annoyance and began the ever so boring lesson of palm reading. The lesson didn't last long neither did their transfiguration lesson after it where they spent most of it taking down notes.  
  
They didn't have training that night Johnny sent them all to bed early saying the needed to keep their strength up for their match in the morning much to the annoyance of Hilary and Kenny who though that they really should be concentrating on their work.  
  
Tyson didn't get much sleep last night to eager for the morning which came quick and brightly leading to him jumping out of bed getting changed and dragging Max who was still half asleep down to the Great Hall so he could get in early for the food. "Hey guys" Max yelled out noticing Kai and Rei walking into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Max, Tyson, you two are up early" Rei said taking a seat with Kai, "need food" was all Tyson said before going back to eating making Rei and Max laugh as they saw the rest of their team come in with Kenny and Hilary. "Nice to see you guys up early and eating good" Oliver called as they joined them for breakfast.  
  
"Well we're off" Kenny said as he and Hilary got up to leave the table, "Gotta get good seats you know" Hilary said as they waved goodbye and good luck. "Well I think we should all go as well and get ready after all we have a match to win" Max said happily as the team got up and headed off to get changed.  
  
Rei walked onto the pitch to the cheering of the other houses as they walked to the centre of the pitch where the ref' Madam Hooch was waiting for them, the Slytherin team already there waiting. Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms as she blew her whistle signalling the start of the match.  
  
'And the Quaffle has been taken by the Griffindor chaser Angelina.' Kai heard Lee Jordan the commentator say before blocking it out of his head as hey soared into the sky to hover above the pitch watching the activity below. Rei and Oliver circled around Angelina as they headed off towards the Slytherin end of the field.  
  
'Spencer of Slytherin tries to get the Quaffle but he misses and Griffindor Scores!!!' Tyson and Max heard Lee Jordan yell through the commentating as the bashed the bludgers down at the Slytherin Chasers. "O dang I missed" Tyson said looking disappointed as the Slytherin Captain dodged his bludger.  
  
"Well try again because here they come" Max said pointing with his club to the direction of Bryan as they soared off at the bludgers Tyson hitting one up towards Tala while Max sent one spinning off towards another Slytherin chaser making her drop the Quaffle. 'Oh and the Slytherin Captain has lost the Quaffle to a nicely placed bludger from the Griffindor Beater Max.'  
  
Kai stayed up above the match below carefully looking for any signs of the Golden Snitch hovering in the middle while Tala searched the Griffindor end before moving down to the Slytherin end. Kai snarled as he watched the Slytherin Captain Flint nearly push Rei off his broom before stealing the Quaffle and striking for the Griffindor goals where Johnny was waiting for him.  
  
Kai then turned his attention to the field to his right near the Slytherin end swearing he had seen a flash of gold, looking again Kai saw it hovering around the ground between him and the Slytherin side of the pitch. Kai glanced a look at Tala who hadn't seen it yet before going into a dive after it urging his broom to go faster, 'and it looks like Kai of Griffindor has caught site of the snitch' Kai heard Lee Jordan's commentating, snarling as he noticed Tala also dive heading for the Snitch.  
  
'Shit' Kai said to himself as he dodged a bludger still heading for the Snitch Tala had been closer but he wouldn't be fast enough Kai's broom and skill out weighed Tala's by far and it wasn't soon before Kai grasped the Snitch. 'And Kai has got the Snitch, GRIFFINDOR WON' Lee Jordan yelled over the commentating.  
  
"Wayta go Kai" Tyson and Max yelled as the raced off to congratulate Kai and the rest of the team who were already on the ground with Rei. "Good work all of you" came Johnny's voice as the rest of the team arrived on the ground Oliver in his arms as they walked back to the Griffindor common room.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS YOU GUYS" Kenny and Hilary yelled with the rest of the Griffindor house as Tyson and Max led the way through the portrait hole and into the crowded common room, "wow guys where did you get all the food" Tyson said looking around at the tables crowded with food. "Well Kenny has connections with the Kitchen" Hilary said winking at Kenny.  
  
The celebrations were still going on when Rei and Kai decided to call it a night after the crowd had died down since Rei was almost asleep standing up. Kai opened the wall to their room at the top of the spiral staircase before lying Rei down on the bed and pulling the covers up over him. "Aren't you coming to bed?" Rei asked sleepily looking up at Kai, "no not yet" Kai said before kissing Rei on the head and climbing out onto the roof. 


	17. Chp 17: The Whopping Willow

Kai stood up on the roof the clear night sky revealing the moon which shone its silver light across his face as he walked over to where to figures were in the distance, "Nice timing Kai" Tala said as he and Bryan reached where Kai stood, "nice to see you out for once" Kai said to Bryan who smirked back.  
  
"Rei not coming out tonight?" Tala asked as they jumped off a lower section of the roof and onto the grounds, "he's exhausted, nearly had to carry him to bed" Kai said as they stood in the shadow of the great castle. "So only one more thing to test out ay" Tala said as Kai pulled out the map, "yeh the one under the whopping willow" he said before wiping the map clean and shoving it in his pocket.  
  
Kai, Tala and Bryan then transformed, Bryan a snake Kai his silver wolf and Tala the red fox travelled down along the grounds until they came across the whopping willow its branches whipping out in all directions. Kai bent his head low to the ground like Tala as they peered through the branches careful not to be hit, 'there is a decent hole in there' Kai and Bryan heard Tala voice in the back of their minds.  
  
'Well there is a passage the only problem is how to get in there' Kai replied still staring at the tree trunk; something didn't seem right with it. 'It's easy to get in" Kai heard Bryans soft hissing voice say, 'I mean all you have to do is slither' came the voice again laughing. Kai and Tala held their positions as they watched Bryans snake form slide easily and quickly along the ground without the branches of the tree going after him.  
  
'Well.anyway to stop these goddamn things' Bryan heard Kai's voice snarling in the back of his mind, 'i'm looking, I'm looking' he hissed examining the tree trunk, 'I think he has found something' Tala called to Kai as he heard Bryan hiss happily. Kai and Tala watched as Bryan whacked a knot on the tree with his tail almost instantly pausing the swaying branches of the whopping willow.  
  
'Good work Bryan' Tala said as he and Kai quickly ran through the branches and down a big hole in the ground at the base of the trunk as the branches started whipping again. 'whoa this one goes down along way' Tala said who had taken up the lead with Bryan Kai following them. After they had followed the tunnel, a fare distance they decided to come back to it earlier next time.  
  
"I'll catch you two later," Kai said waving Tala and Bryan off as they separated to go back to their rooms. Kai swung back into his room before closing the window and returning to bed and Rei who was awake, "Rei what are you doing up, its 2 in the morning" Kai said ash he lay down beside Rei. "Well I woke up and you were out so I decided to wait up for you since I couldn't get back to sleep" he replied "Oh and thanks for actually leaving a note this time" Rei added laughing as he lay down on Kai.  
  
When morning arrived, Kai and Rei silently walked down the stairs to the common room before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast to find only a few people already including Johnny and Oliver. "Hey guys" Olive called out form where he and Johnny were seated as Rei and Kai sat down with them. "What are you guys up to today?" Rei asked helping himself to some pancakes, "I dunno chilling mostly" Oliver said as Tyson and Max came through the doors.  
  
"Hey guys" Tyson called out before sitting down next to Rei and piling his plate with food, "what's up?" Max asked taking a seat next to Tyson, "nothing really, no classes today though" Rei said happily. "Pity its raining" Tyson said glumly before returning to his food, "It's raining?" Rei asked convinced it had been sunny afew minuets ago, "Yep its raining" Kenny said walking in on the conversation.  
  
"We just looked before we came in here," Hilary said taking a seat across from the others with Kenny at the Griffindor table, "well looks like it will just be one of those days where you lay around and eat all day" Tyson said happily. "You know Tyson you should probably use this time to study, we have exams coming up end of this week" Kenny said receiving a nod of approval from Hilary.  
  
"Actually there is really no better time for us to train for the up coming match against Hufflepuff" Oliver said, Johnny and Kai both agreeing, "what in that weather?" Tyson asked looking shocked up at the enchanted stormy ceiling, "you cant make us go out in that" Rei said backing up Tyson not liking the sound of just flying around and around in the rain. 


	18. Chp 18: Inside and Its Raining

Kai sighed before turning to Rei, "do you want to leave now?" he asked, Rei nodded and the both stood up and left the Great Hall without the other noticing as they were still arguing about the weather. Kai and Rei quickly made their way back up to the Griffindor Common Room to find it crowded with other Griffindors so they went up to their room instead.  
  
Rei lay on the bad in his and Kai's room reading through a book while Kai stood at the window staring out said at the grey clouds and the rain that fell in waves from them. Kai sighed looking away from the window and turning his attention to Rei laying on the bed, kai made his way to Rei before sitting gently on Rei's back, his hands on Rei's shoulders as he looked at the book Rei was reading.  
  
"Are you ever going to put that book down" Kai asked whispering in Rei's ear, Rei reached out for his book mark before inserting it and turning over so now he was laying on his back looking up into Kai's dark but caring eyes. "The book is gone" Rei said simply before leading Kais head with his hand down towards his.  
  
Kai felt Rei's warm soft lips press against his but soon left. Kai looked down at Rei annoyed at Reis teasing, Rei just laughed, "well what did you have planed if you don't want me reading?" he asked. Kai smiled, "well. we could stay here or we could go out for a run" Kai said simply, Rei looked out the window at the rain falling from the dark clouds before looking back at Kai, "run" was all Rei said before wiggling out from under Kai and heading towards the door of their room. Kai watched Rei go before jumping off the bed and following.  
  
They soon arrived in the still crowded common room due to the rain to find Tyson and Max busy with a game of some sort while Kenny and Hilary were most likely studying in a back corner of the room. Kai and Rei wasted no time in leaving the common room with out being noticed by the others before heading out onto the ground through the great oak doors at the front of the castle.  
  
After having transformed into their animal forms they ran out into the ran and down towards the lake before Kai in his wolf form dived in the water running through the shallows while Rei sat on the bank. 'Aren't you going to come in, the waters not that cold' Rei heard Kai's voice in the back of his mind, 'I thought tigers liked the water' Kai stated since Rei's animal was a smaller version of the White Tiger.  
  
Rei laughed before lying down in the rain on the bank watching Kai's muscular wolf form spring out of the water and onto the bank before shaking off all over Rei, 'hey what was that for' Rei snarled shaking his big tiger head. Kai laughed as slowly walked over and lay down next to Rei in the rain enjoying their moment alone; but it didn't last long.  
  
'Kai I see you' Kai heard Bryans hissing voice in the back of his mind, Rei heard it to as they both sat up and looked around before spotting the fox Tala bounding over to them, Bryan's slithering snake form close behind. 'Hey you two looks like we both had the same idea' Tala called out as he reached them, 'yeh looks like we did' Kai said trying to sound as happy as possible that Tala had found them.  
  
Tala laughed seeing Kai's discomfort, 'well just thought we'd drop in and see what you to are up to but now we'll go and catch ya later' Tala said before running off with Bryan. Kai shook some of the building up rainwater of his fur before stretching out as Rei got up and before he knew it Rei had run off. 'Ay where are you off to?' Rei heard Kai call out, 'just for a run if you want me to stop you'll have to catch me first' Rei called back through the rain, Kai smirked and finished stretching before sprinting off after Rei.  
  
'You wont catch me Kai' Rei called out as he sprinted off through the rain before quickly changing directions and heading into the forbidden forest. 'You cant hide from me Rei' Kai called back smirking as he followed Rei into the forest pausing only to sniff the ground and the air before running in the direction of Rei's sent. 'I forgot that you can smell me Kai, looks like I'll have to do something about that then' Rei called out happily as he bounded of tree trunks and over rocks sticking to the edge of the forest.  
  
Kai ran steadily through the forest head down sniffing the ground for any sent of Rei while ignoring the rain the fell down onto him after making it through the canopy above. Kai paused and listened before trying to catch Rei's sent but it was slowly fading until suddenly it was gone all together. Kai growled softly with frustration before staring into the dark under growth trying to work out in which direction Rei had gone in while listening intently for any sound.  
  
'Haha lost me didn't you' Kai heard Rei call out before quickly looking around, 'Up hear' came Rei's voice again and Kai quickly looked up to see Rei jump out of a tree over his head before landing gracefully on the ground only to take off again. 'I forgot tigers could climb trees' Kai said as he ran after Rei who was heading back out into the opened grounds and into the pouring rain. Kai sped up slowly gaining on hie prey the tiger before sprinting in front of him and cutting off his path, 'cant get away from me that easy' Kai smirked sitting down.  
  
'I guess I cant' Rei said lying down exhausted after his run only to see Kai still sitting and only panting slightly, 'come on we better get out of the rain before you catch a cold' Kai said nudging Rei with his nose. Kai led Rei up onto the roof this time to avoid unwanted attention of the others and soon Rei found himself in the warmth of their room. 


	19. Chp 19: Chasing Kai

Rei slumped down onto the comforting bed after having got changed into some dry clothes only to find that its was around time they went down to the Great Hall for dinner so he and Kai slowly made their way down and as usual Tyson and CO were already there. "Hey Rei where did you and Kai go today we couldn't find you guys" Tyson said having stopped eating for a moment, "just outside really" Rei said before beginning to load his plate with food.  
  
Once again Kai and Rei said goodnight to the others early not being to keen on watching Tyson still scoffing as much food as he could into his mouth before it vanished, "That was fun today" Rei said placing his hand in Kai's as Kai led him through the portrait hole into the Griffindor Common Room. Kai smile at him "I guess it was" He said finally as they reached the dead end section of the boy's dormitory stair case before pulling out his wand and taping the wall once more.  
  
The wall re-sealed its self behind them just as Tyson and Max reached the landing panting hard, "I sware I saw them come up this way" Tyson said slumping against the wall exhausted after having decided to follow Rei and Kai once they left. "I know what you mean I sware I heard Kai and Rei talking up here, they can't do that Apparate thing where they can like appear and disappear out of thin air can they?" Max asked.  
  
Tyson shrugged before Hilary's loud voice came from behind them making them jump, "You two should really take the time to read 'Hogwarts, A History'" she said as Kenny just arrived at the top of the stairs not being as fast as he others. "What use would a book do in a situation like this" Tyson said looking at Hilary, "because it would tell you that you cant Apparate within Hogwarts grounds" Hilary said in her know-it-all voice.  
  
"Why are you two always chasing after Kai and Rei anyway?" Kenny asked putting a stop to the argument, "because. . . haven't you noticed they never come into the dorms" Tyson said. "That's because they have a separate room Tyson, you know your so stupid sometimes I mean don't you remember Rei telling you that" Hilary yelled at him. "I can remember that but Kai wouldn't let Rei tell me where it was" Tyson called back as Hilary and Kenny headed off down the stairs.  
  
"Has the thought that maybe Kai doesn't want you two always following him and Rei around ever occurred to you?" Kenny asked as the said good by to Hilary who hastily left as she wasn't even meant to be there. "Maybe once or twice" Tyson said, "but what has that got to do with it?" he added, Kenny sighed, "good night Tyson he said before climbing into bed ending the convocation.  
  
It was a new Monday morning and Rei woke to Kai shaking him awake, "Rei stretched out in the bed and looked over towards Kai who was sitting cross legged at the base of the bed already dressed and waiting. "Oh do I have to get up now?" Rei complained rubbing the sleep from his eyes only to watch Kai nod, Rei sighed jumping out of bed and hurrying to get changed before he and Kai headed down once again to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Rei and Kai over here" they heard Oliver call out from one end of the Griffindor table with Johnny, Tyson and Max, Hilary and Kenny where know where to be seen. Kai took his seat silently letting Rei do the talking. "Hey Oliver what's up?" Rei asked happily helping himself to some toast. "We were just talking about the up coming match against Hufflepuff tomorrow evening and was thinking we should probably get some training in today after classes if you two don't mind" Oliver said.  
  
Kai just nodded while Rei smiled, "no problem with me" he said as they watched Kenny and Hilary head over to them before taking their seats next to Max. "Well Kenny what have we got to put up with today" Tyson asked happily while he ate, "Ah. . . oh just great first up we have History of Magic" Kenny said gloomily. "Ah ok anything better after that?" Tyson asked hopefully but Kenny just sook his head, "we have potions with Slytherins," he said.  
  
"Ah just great first I get to be bored out of my brain then have my every move closely watched by that scary Snape guy" Tyson said not sounding to happy about the up coming lessons. 


	20. Chp 20: Griffindor vs Hufflepuff part 1

Kai, Rei, Oliver and the rest of the Griffindor team made there way out onto the Quidditch pitch to the screaming crowds in the viewing stands. Rei looked around from Mariah and the approaching Hufflepuff team to Kenny and Hilary sitting watching in the stands, Kai also saw Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers who had come to Hogwarts among the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Kai smirked, 'the white tigers had been push overs in beyblading so this should be even easier' he thought as they mounted their brooms.  
  
"And they are off and started" came Lee Jordans commentating  
  
Kai soared high into the sky above the Quidditch pitch keeping his an eye focused on the game happening below him and one looking out for any signs of the golden snitch while Kevin of the White Tigers aka Hufflepuffs seeker sized Kai up.  
  
"And Angelina has got possession of the Quaffle after the Hufflepuff chaser Mariah dropped it due to some nicely aimed bludgers by the one and only duo Tyson and Max!" Lee Jordan yelled into the mike from his look out point.  
  
Rei raced on his broom with Angelina on his side Mariah on his other, his job 'keep Mariah away from the Quaffle' they soon made it to the end of the pitch and Rei sighed with relief for a brief second listening to Lee Jordan's commentating.  
  
"AND GRIFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN, ITS LOOKING GOOD FOR GRIFFINDOR THIS SEASON"  
  
However he was soon off again and trying to head off Lee from getting the Quaffle from Angelina this time while the Bludgers flew in and out around him and the others hit by either Tyson, Max or the Hufflepuff beaters.  
  
"AND ONCE AGAIN GRIFFINDOR SCORES" Lee Jordan's commentating sounded around the pitch and viewing stands.  
  
Kevin watched in distaste as Griffindor scored again and again before turning his attention to Kai. Kevin had never forgiven him for what he did to him and the White Tigers in the beyblade season and was looking for any opportunity to beat him in anything, however Kevin knew Kai was more experienced at Quidditch then him and Kai had a faster broom as well.  
  
In conclusion there was no way he would get revenge on Kai unless... he cheated. Kevin pulled his wand out of his pocket hiding it up the long sleeve of the Hufflepuff Quidditch robes. 'There was nothing wrong with a little cheating was there after all Kai had done to his team' Kevin thought to himself not sure if what he was about to do after all his father was a dark wizard.  
  
"AND GRIFFINDOR SCORES THEY SEEM TO BE REALLY KICKING HUFFLEPUFFS ASSES"  
  
Kevin snarled he didn't care what he did he was going to win this, quickly staring around he pulled his wand slightly out of his sleeve before muttering a few words under his breath and then pointed his wand at a passing bludger. Kevin smirked as he managed to control the bludger sending it hurtling towards Kai.  
  
Kai was scanning for the snitch when something caught his attention "shit!" Kai said to himself rolling his broom just missing the bludger. "Sorry Kai! Damn thing dodged my bat!" Tyson called out shooting pass Kai in hot pursuit of the Bludger.  
  
Kevin smirked as Tyson got confused with his controlled bludger and another one, now with the aid of the bludger he could keep Kai occupied until he found the snitch for himself.  
  
"AND THE CURRENT SCORE IS GRIFFINDOR 125 TO HUFFLEPUFF 5"  
  
Kevin heard what Lee Jordan said and sent the bludger speeding like a bullet towards Kai once more, however this time Kai wasn't so lucky. Kai winced, he had seen the bludger but it was to late it hit him in the shoulder but he stayed on his broom much to Kevin's disappointment.  
  
"AND IT LOOKS LIKE GRIFFINDORS SEEKER HAS TAKEN A HIT....BUT WAIT HIS FINE AND STILL FLYING" Lee Jordan yelled.  
  
Rei looked up at Kai not knowing what happened but soon put the thought out of his head as Mariah came rushing towards him  
  
"AND REI KON HAS MANAGED TO GET THE QUAFFLE OF MARIAH AND HEADS FOR THE GOAL POSTS"  
  
Kai watched as Rei raced to the other end of the pitch stalked by the chasers of Hufflepuff then he saw Max coming this way, "ah Kai not trying to tell you to do anything but..." Max began only to go off to smash a bludger that was aimed at Kai in the direction of Lee before returning.  
  
"Johnny says if you see the snitch get it quick" Max said before staring on in confusion as the bludger swerved around Lee and headed back up to them Kai veered away, "Tell Johnny I'm trying but this bludger is as annoying as hell" Kai yelled back. 


	21. Chp 21: Griffindor vs Hufflepuff part 2

Kai had to think fast, this bludger was getting on his nerves, how was he suspected to concentrate on anything with this thing out to kill him. Kai got a quick brake when Tyson bashed the bludger in the opposite direction, it was only short but it was enough for him to find what he was looking for.  
  
"AND HUFFLEPUFF SCORES FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A LONG TIME" Lee Jordan yelled  
  
Kai wasn't listening he had found the Snitch and was speeding towards it at the Hufflepuff however he wasn't the only one who had seen it and Kevin was soon in the chase. Kevin smirked directing his bludger to wards Kai as he neared the snitch before sending it into Kais chest and this time it successfully nocked Kai right off his broom into the sky.  
  
"THAT GOTTA HURT, KAI HAS BEEN KNOCKED CLEAN OFF HIS BROOM BY A BLUDGER AND WHATS THIS, HUFFLEPUFFS SEEKER KEVIN HAS THE SNITCH"  
  
Rei could do nothing but watch as Kai fell hitting the ground hard before heading over to him as fast as he could with the rest of there team, however when they reached him he was already being taken away to see Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"AND IT SEEMS THAT HUFFLEPUFF HAS WON THE MATCH THOUGH ONLY BY 30 POINTS SO GRIFFINDOR CAN STILL CATCH UP"  
  
And that was Lee Jordan's last comment for the match and those in the viewing stands began to filter out and made their way back to the castle. Rei and the others then headed off towards the castle not bothering to change out of their Quidditch robes.  
  
Rei was the first to arrived closely followed by the others who almost nocked Madam Pomfrey off her feet as they entered, however Madam Pomfrey was quick to usher them all out besides Rei saying that Kai would be fine and back at classes in the morning. "Professor Dumbledor said you can stay however" she said to Rei before disappearing into her office.  
  
Rei pulled up a seat next to Kai who was laying there out cold and then Madam Pomfrey returned and told that he had only suffered a dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs that she had mended. Rei watched as Madam Pomfrey retreated to her office once more then he noticed Kai move.  
  
Rei looked down astonished as Kai opened his eyes and smiled up at Rei before slowly sitting up and putting his finger to Rei's lips indicating for him to be quiet. Kai got out of the bed wincing as he did before looking at Rei who was looking at him, amber eyes full of concern.  
  
"Maybe you should stay" Rei said softly allowing Kai to lean on him for a moment, Kai just shook his head before letting go of Rei and standing up to his full height before stretching his arms up into the air, "I'm fine, honest" Kai said grabbing his shirt and leaving the room with Rei. "Kevin got the snitch after you fell" Rei said after some time of travelling in silence.  
  
Kai said nothing but silently cursed at himself for losing to Kevin and the White Tigers, Rei looked up at Kai's sad face, "are you sure your alright?" Rei asked as they entered the Griffindor Common Room, Kai stopped Drawing Rei into his chest and sighing, "I'll be fine Rei" He said looking down at Rei who nodded yawning.  
  
Kai smiled before picking Rei up in his arms much to Rei's surprise Kai's strength now back to normal. Kai carried Rei finally into there room before gently placing Rei on their bed, "I'll be back before morning I promise" Kai said after Rei having had asked him where he was going. "Do you want company?" Rei asked but Kai just shook his head, "I need time to think that's all" Kai said and with that he was gone once more out the window.  
  
Kai sighed as he transformed into his familiar shape of the silver wolf and sat on the roofs edge looking out over the moonlit grounds of his school and then looked directly into the moon its self. Kai sighed there was nothing he could do about it but he hated the fact that he had lost to Kevin and Mariah of all people.  
  
Kai looked back to the main howling at it in defeat, Kevin would most likely brag about this for the rest of his life. Kai howled again at the moon and then again until his throat was saw before just lying down on the roof in defeat. Rei sighed as he heard Kai's howling wishing that he would come back down so that he could comfort him but Rei knew how unlikely that was. 


	22. Chp 22: The Next Morning

It was a new morning and surprisingly Rei woke up to find Kai still asleep next to him, his muscular arms wrapped around his body, Rei smiled laying back down into the warmth happy Kai hadn't gone and done anything stupid last night.  
  
It was only a short time after Rei had gone back to sleep that Kai woke up, glancing at the clock in the room he sighed before quietly leaving Rei's side and going to the window. He just stood there silently looking out over the empty school grounds before he felt Rei's warm arms wrap around his waste.  
  
"I didn't think you were up yet," Kai said quietly as Rei lent his chin on his shoulder, "mmm" was all Rei said nuzzling his head against Kai's neck. Kai couldn't help but smile at this before bringing Rei in front of him and wrapping his arms around him as he lent against the windowsill. "Are you alright? I heard you howling last night," Rei said looking up at Kai, Kai sighed inwardly but smiled down at Rei, "don't worry about me I'm fine" Kai said kissing Rei on the top of his head.  
  
"We should probably get going for breakfast" Kai said leading Rei away from the window. They made good time making their way through the Griffindor common room as fast as they could with Kai ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him about yesterdays Quidditch match. "Kai! Rei! Over hear!" they heard Tyson call out, "just great. . . "Kai sighed as Rei lead him by the arm over to where Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary were seated.  
  
"Hey Kai nice to see you up" Max said as Rei and Kai took there seats, Kai said nothing and just sat down in silence. "Hey Kai if your all cut about losing the match don't worry about it I mean you cant win them all" Tyson said, Kai just glared at him before watching the post owls come in.  
  
Kai sat in silence watching as the owls swooped towards selected people before noticing one coming his way with a red envelope in its claws. Kai looked at it in shock after recognizing it as one of his grandfathers, the bird dropped the envelope in front of Kai attracting the others attention. "Ah shit man that's a howler!" Tyson said shrinking as far away from it as possible.  
  
Rei looked at Tyson "what's a howler?" Rei asked, "you don't wanna know" Tyson said before turning to Kai, "trust me buddy you don't wanna leave it unopened for to long or else it explodes" Tyson said. Kai stared at the red envelope before slowly opening it and then suddenly Kai recognized his grandfathers' cold voice echoing loudly around the hall as the howler through all kinds of hurtful insults at Kai about losing the Quidditch match.  
  
Kai sat there shocked, staring at the howler in front of him, his grandfather was obviously not happy with his performance. Kai sighed sadly taking a quick look around the hall at the students from the other house tables that were laughing at him. Kai looked down at the table red with embarrassment as he listened to the howler telling the whole school how much of a disgrace he was.  
  
Rei sat there in silence intently watching Kai's reaction to what the howler was yelling at him and Rei was pained to see that Kai was actually hurting from this when he usually took no notice. Rei placed an arm around Kai's shoulders pulling him closer to him, "Kai?" he asked softly but Kai didn't answer, he just looked away hiding his face from Rei. Rei was about to say something to Kai but instead he just quickly stood up and ran out of the hall the howler still yelling after him. Rei watched Kai run out of the hall stunned before getting up and following him.  
  
Tala and Bryan who had also seen Kai and Rei got up to leave with Tala smacking a few people over the head for laughing as they went by. On arriving out side of the Great Hall Tala and Bryan found Rei standing there by himself but Kai was know where to be seen. 


	23. Chp 23: What Rei doesnt know

Kai had left the Great hall as fast as he could, he just couldn't take it anymore. However he soon wished he was back in the hall because the next thing he knew two of his grandfathers body guards had grabbed him and dragged him out of the castle.  
  
Rei entered the Main Hall slightly after Kai had disappeared through the entrance doors. After having looked around the ground level of the castel and seeing no signs of Kai, Rei sprinted up the stairs heading towards the Griffindor common room. Tala and Bryan came in soon enough to see Rei running up the main stairs before following. However it was Bryan who noticed something peculiar, leaving Tala to follow Rei he made his way quickly to the entrance doors which were still slightly opened. Bryan looked out side and watched as a to familiar black limo flew off into the horizon.  
  
'Tala!' Bryan sent out the call telepathically after having turned around to see him long gone, 'grrr what? I just lost Rei' came Tala's reply before he came out into view from a higher floor. 'Voltairs got him' Bryan hissed, "Fuck!" came Tala's reply as he watched as Bryan ran up to meet him, "I know, now where did Rei go?" Bryan asked but Tala just shrugged the question off before heading back down to the stairs to the Main hall.  
  
Bryan stared at Tala's retreating form before hastily moving down the stairs, "it doesn't matter where Rei is, it would probably be better for him if he didn't know" Tala finally said. Bryan just shrugged as they crossed the Main hall before re-entering the Great Hall and heading towards the Slytherin table paying little attention to the students who looked their way.  
  
Max and Tyson watched as Tala and Bryan simply crossed the room and resumed eating, "where do you think Rei and Kai have gotten to?" Kenny asked looking up at Tyson and Max but they just shrugged, "some friends Tala and Bryan are to him though, I mean they didn't spend much time searching for Kai" Tyson added. "You know Rei could be with Kai right now and the didn't want to intrude unlike SOMEONE would" Hilary said hotly staring at Tyson.  
  
"I don't remember anyone asking your opinion Ms-all-know-it!" Tyson said back, Hilary was about to reply when Kenny quickly asked her something about 'Hogwarts a History' distracting her attention as Max put an arm around Tyson's shoulder assuring him that he thought he won the argument.  
  
However Tyson wasn't fully satisfied, though the fact Max believed he won was very apealing, "well if Rei's with Kai then why don't we go find them" Tyson said sharply. With a quick look at Hilary he began walking towards the doors joining the Great Hall and the Main Hall always curious to know where their team leader kept disappearing to. Max sighed looking at Kenny who rolled his eyes and got up with Hilary as they said good bye to Oliver and Johnny before following Tyson.  
  
"Tyson wait up" Max called out as he ran to catch up with Tyson followed at some distance by Hilary and Kenny who had decided to take things more slowly. Tyson turned around "come on Maxie. . . I mean Max" Tyson said laughing slightly as he tried to get them to hurry up before heading down the corridors and up the various stair cases to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
Tyson was about to repeat the password as they others had caught up but he didn't have to as it soon swung open and Rei stepped out looking both surprised to see them and troubled at the same time. "Hey Rei you alright buddy?" Tyson asked looking Rei up and down, Rei sighed ash the group ushered him back into the Griffindor common room before taking some seats in a distant corner of the room.  
  
Rei took the lounge in the darkest corner of the room every so often looking at a group of students who would occasionally laugh before looking in his direction, he knew what they were laughing at and he wished they wouldn't. "Have you guys seen Kai?" Rei finally asked with a depressing sigh, Hilary was shocked she was sure Rei would have at least known where Kai was.  
  
"We thought he would have been with you" Kenny said. . . 


	24. Chp 24: Missing

Rei sighed looking down wondering where Kai could have gotten to before quickly jumping up and running up the spiral stair case. "Ah. . . "Kenny said looking to Max who just shrugged before Tyson blurred past them running after Rei, "Tyson!?" Max called out before jumping up and following him, Hilary just rolled her eyes as she watched Kenny run after the two.  
  
Tyson followed Rei as close as he could up the spiralling staircase, past the door to his and the other guys dorms and up towards the dead end platform up the top of the tower. Tyson soon made it to the platform only to see Rei vanish into a hole in the wall that was quickly replaced by the original wall.  
  
"What the???" Tyson muttered to himself slowly approaching the wall a dazed expression on his face as he lent against the now fully solid wall until he saw Max come around the corner. "Hey Tyson what got into you buddy?" Max asked looking at Tyson in concern as Kenny finally joined them.  
  
"Guys you wont believe what I saw" Tyson began before beginning to tell Max and Kenny about Rei vanishing into a solid wall, "Your right Tyson I don't believe" Kenny said looking sternly at Tyson, Max on the other hand just stared at the wall. "But Kenny you have gotta believe me I saw it with my own eyes" Tyson said looking over at Kenny who just shook his head in disbelief, "Tyson I think you've had too much to eat" he said.  
  
Tyson just huffed looking away from Kenny before stating that he had barely eaten since Kai's Howler had distracted him, "hey do you think there's still food left?" Tyson asked quickly looking over at Max. "I guess so I mean you never know in a place like this" Max said still looking at the wall, "well im out of here then" Tyson said heading down the stairs faster then he had come up them.  
  
"Tyson you don't have time to stuff your face now! Rei is on the verge of what looks like depression AND CLASS STARTS IN 5 MINUTES!!" Kenny yelled down the stairs as he ran after Tyson repeatedly listing all the things that were more important than food. Max laughed slightly as the noise of Kenny's yelling slowly faded away down the spiralling staircase before turning his attention back to the wall.  
  
Sure what Tyson had said sounded extremely unrealistic even for a place like Hogwarts though Max thought that Tyson wouldn't try something like this for some kind of practical joke. "Ok then" Max said quietly to himself pulling out his wand "Open!" he said pointing at the wall but nothing happened, "ok then how about this. . . Open sesame!" Max said glaring at the wall that didn't budge an inch.  
  
"OPEN FOR THE LOVE OF. . . WELL JUST OPEN ALREADY" Max yelled at the wall that still didn't give off any signs of moving, Max glared at it until Kenny's voice rang out from downstairs telling him to get down here so they could find Rei and take him to class. "Stubborn wall" Max muttered before heading down to join the others.  
  
Rei sighed as he stepped out of the hole in the wall that shimmered back to its original state, books in hand before heading down the stairs slowly, not knowing whether he really wanted to go on or not. "Rei there you are! We've been looking for you" Kenny called out as Rei entered the Griffindor common room, Rei looked up sighing sadly as he made it over to his friends standing by the porthole in the wall.  
  
"Come on Rei cheer up buddy" Max said side stepping to allow Rei out of the porthole before he, Tyson and Kenny followed to meet Hilary already out and waiting. "Hey Rei don't worry about Kai hes probably gone to clear his head or something I mean didn't he used to always do that" Hilary said as the others finally came out.  
  
Rei faked a smile as she began to usher them down towards the dungeons, "come one pick up the pace Professor Snapes not going to be happy with us if we're late" She yelled out as they hurried along the corridors. "He's never in a good mood with us" Tyson complained as they reached the Main hall before heading down the dungeons. 


	25. Chp 25: Searching

Max led Tyson and the others in to the room in which their potion lesson would begin with the Slytherins and surprisingly they were on time and able to take the seats at the far back. "Well at least we're as for away from Snape as possible" Tyson said trying to sound positive as he watched the Slytherins filing in.  
  
Rei sighed as he watched the rest of the students file into the room, still no sign of Kai. "Cheer up Rei if Kai doesn't show up soon we'll skip History of Magic and search the whole castel for him, how about that?" Tyson asked making Rei laugh slightly, "Tyson you cant just go skipping classes when ever you fell like it you know!" Hilary said from down the end of the row of desks.  
  
"Where do you get the right to tell us what we can and cant do? And who asked you anyway?" Tyson shouted down at her receiving a cold hard stare from Snape, it was a warning stare if he stuffed up again he'd regret it. "Its not as if anyone really enjoys those lessons you said so yourself that they were boring" Tyson added a little more quietly, "Fine!" Hilary said, "me and Kenny will take notes for you guys but im only letting you do this for Rei's sake so don't get used to it!" she conclueded.  
  
"Yes we're on then" Tyson said looking from Max to Rei before deciding that he should really get started on copying the work that Snape was continuously making appear on the board at the front of the class. When the class finally ended Tyson made a dash for the door with Max dragging Rei behind him as they headed up stairs upon stairs until they arrived once more at the Griffindor Common Room.  
  
After they had junked their books out of the way Max suggested they start searching the Griffindor tower to begin with and while Tyson and Max started down stairs Rei volunteered to do upstairs. Rei sighed as he paced up and down the length of his and Kai's room wondering where Kai could have gotten to before moving to look out the window at the roof above. However that option was useless, he had always needed Kai's help and strength to get up there.  
  
Rei slowly walks down stairs to find Tyson and Max who had checked both the common room and their dorms but still came up empty. However before Rei could even suggest that it was useless Tyson said the should check around the castel now though Max said that wasn't to good an idea with the whole students out of class principle.  
  
Tyson led the way as the slowly made there way out of the Griffindor common room and down along the passage ways and staircases until the managed to slip out into the grounds unnoticed. It had been Max's idea to save them the bordem of either waiting around the common room or going back to class, that option no one was to keen on doing. Rei and the other slowly circled around the castle itself occasionally drifting to the edge of the forbidden forest though like before they once again found no trace of Kai.  
  
Sighing in defeat the three of them slowly made their way back up to Hgwarts just as the bell rang, "well if Kai's in the castel we can check now" Max suggested looking at Rei. It was then that Tyson butted in, "We can go look for him later, lets eat first I mean its not the first time his disappeared after all" Tyson said leading them off to the main hall.  
  
The Main Hall was only beginning to fill when they walked in, neither Hilary, Kenny, Oliver or Johnny had arrived yet so it was more food for Tyson who started to eat as soon as he sat down. Max laughed slightly at the sight of Tyson stuffing his face though soon took to trying to get Rei to eat, however he stoped sometime later when Kenny followed by Hilary ran in through the doors.  
  
"Hey you guys" Kenny called out slowing down as to not go head first into the table as Hilary caught up on a somewhat slower pace, "how'd your search go? Kenny and I took notes for you and made copies of them but that's the last time I'm doing it!" She said handing them all a set of notes from Hilary's previous classes. 


	26. Chp 26: Else where

Sorry it took me so long to get this posted (stupid school taking up most of my time grrrr) anyway on with the story  
  
******************************************************* *  
  
It was a cold moonlit night as the crimson-eyed boy collapsed on his bed in his cold room darkness engulfing him. It had been a hard day, after his grandfather had done what he called disciplining, he had been trying ever since, no food, no water, no breaks; this one was the first. Sighing Kai closed his eyes trying to block out the pain in his aching limbs as thoughts of the raven-haired boy he had been taken from flooded his mind.  
  
****************************************************** *  
  
That same night back at Hoqwarts Rei lay in his bed, his and Kais bed, staring at the moon teary eyed, they had looked for Kai all day and he had at night but there was no sign of him, nothing. Rei sighed, it was 12 in the morning, and he had been up all night staring out through the window at the moon hoping that Kai would soon appear even if he did not have a good reason for worrying him to death.  
  
Rei shook his head slightly feeling him self falling to sleep, he wanted to stay up, he wanted Kai and now he was determined not to go to sleep until he knew where his lover was. However, Rei soon found himself fading into the darkness of sleep.  
  
**************************************************** *  
  
"Comeon Maxie!! Hurry up im hungry" came Tyson who was already heading down the spiral staircase that lead from the boys dorm to the Griffindor common room, "coming Tyson just hang on I minute I mean there's no real hurry its never ending food after all" Max called. Kenny and Hilary laughed as the followed Max to where Tyson was now waiting impatiently.  
  
"Do you think Rei's already down there or still sleeping?" Hilary asked as they all filed out of the portrait hole, Kenny shrugged "honestly I wouldn't have a clue" he said, "well we wont know until we get there so lets get going why don't we" came Tyson's opinion from the front of the group. "Alright Tyson we're coming, jeez just because you want to go and stuff your face doesn't mean you have to wake us up at the crack of dawn to do so" Hilary said as she and Kenny followed Max and Tyson at a more slower pace.  
  
When the arrived at the Great Hall it was mostly deserted beside a few of the older students and other early risers but there was no sign of Rei. It was only Kenny and Max who noticed, Tyson was to busy eating and Hilary was busy telling him off for his lack of manners. It wasn't until Tyson noticed Tala, Bryan and Spencer walk in from the other end of the hall did he remember what happened yesterday, "Rei must be still asleep" Tyson said after looking up and down the Griffindor table.  
  
"Some ones quick" Hilary whispered to Kenny who like Max just shook his head, "what?" Tyson asked looking from Kenny to Max who just laughed, "nothing don't worry" he said and Tyson continued to eat still glaring in the direction of Tala and the others at the Slytherin table so was Kenny. "You know I don't even think Tala and Bryan even looked for Kai at all yesterday" Tyson said looking up from his food to look at the others,.  
  
"Actually Tyson they did, they ran out after Rei did remember" Hilary said, Max nodded but Kenny kept watching Tala and Bryan whispering at the Slytherin table. "I'm sure they know something we don't, I mean it would explain why they came back so quick after Kai ran out and why they attend all their classes" Kenny said finally looking away from the Slytherin table and looking up at Hilary.  
  
Hilary nodded in agreement looking over at the two at the Slytherin table seeing the logic in Kenny's accusation Tyson however didn't seem to understand if they knew why didn't they tell Rei. Max soon understood what Kenny was talking about and told Tyson just to believe that they wouldn't tell Rei instead trying to explain things he didn't fully understand. "Well then lets go ask them what they know then" Tyson said standing up only to see that Tala and Bryan were gone and the hall was beginning to empty. 


	27. Chp 27: While He Was Sleeping

**Note: sorry it has taken me awhile to get the chapters up to there original length but hopefully this one will be of decent size**  
  
Kenny and Max followed as Hilary ushered Tyson out of the hall and away from the food saying that he had to attend class this time because she and Kenny weren't going to help him this time. After managing to convince Tyson that no matter what he said or did he would be going to class they all headed off to transfiguration hoping that Rei would already be there.  
  
However he wasn't, in fact they didn't se Rei for the whole lesson, he never showed up, nor to the next and it was now there first break of the day and Tyson was already thinking of taking the next few lessons off to look for him. Hilary however wouldn't hear of it saying that they had exams coming and it wouldn't be she who would take notes for him.  
  
Reis eyes flickered open slightly before he closed them suddenly due to the sun shinning in through the window though opened them more carefully once more disappointed at the empty room before him. Kai hadn't returned, the room was empty like it had been that night and now he was still alone in the room once more.  
  
Rei sighed sadly as he lay back down in the mass of blankets that covered the bed, he wanted to cry but he couldn't, he had no tears to cry though what he wanted more was to see Kai. Shifting his position in the bed, Rei glanced at the clock slightly amused at what it told him before laying back down and closing his eyes. After all if his missed this much of the day sleeping for the rest wouldn't hurt anyway its not as if he had anything, mainly anyone, to look forward to.  
  
*************************************************** *  
  
While Rei slept and Tyson and the others quickly tried to copy down all that there teacher wrote Kai was in training once more. The crimson eyed boy swerved quickly as yet another bludger just missed his chest as he swerved around the holographic players that zoomed around him, sure the players where holographic but the bludgers sure weren't.  
  
He had already suffered three broken ribs after having thought one to have been a hologram, now he knew better though this did not help him, the room in which he now trained was nowhere near the size of the quidditch pitch but that of a medium sized dome room. That wasn't the only feature that distinguished Voltairs training sessions from being anything like that of a real quidditch match. Since it was bludgers that had been Kai's weakness Voltair casually said he'd make things more interesting and Kai sat on his broom and watched as Voltair unleashed 5 or so bludgers into the dome room.  
  
That wasn't the only difference, Voltair being the unremorseful trainer he is wanted Kai's training sessions to go on for as long as possible so to match the 5 bludgers there were also 5 snitches that Kai had to catch. Well that was how it had began when he had first started, however now he was up against 7 bludgers and nearly all of his energy drained.  
  
******************************************************** *  
  
Tyson yarned as he struggled to keep up yet again with all the work there History of Magic teacher had been magically writing on the board, "it never ends does it?" Max asked as he to tried to keep up with the words continuously appearing on the wall before they vanished and were replaced by others. "Not for us but for Kenny and Hilary it must have they've been talking this whole lesson" Tyson complained looking towards the smarter two beside them only to notice that there quills were standing and writing by themselves as the words appeared on the wall.  
  
"That's not fare" Tyson whined looking pitifully at Max who too had noticed the quills but just nodded before sighing in frustration as another wall full of writing appeared as he realised he had missed a line. "Will you two be quiet I cant concentrate with you both complaining" it was Oliver who was talking Tyson noticed after taking a quick look behind him before shutting up and trying to catch the rest of that walls worth of work.  
  
The bell signalling the end of that lesson to Tyson was heaven as he and Max quickly picked up there books and ran out of the class room only to come skidding to a halt as they realised the only thing they had to look forward to was potions once more with Slytherin. "What the hell are you two doing??" Hilary asked as she and Kenny came out last of the class room to see Tyson and Max moving as slow as any snail would only the corridor , "time wasting we have potions you know" Max said as he and Tyson continued to slowly walk down the corridor looking back to see they had only come three metres from the door of there other class room.  
  
"You two really should hurry Snape doesn't like late comers" Kenny warmed overtaking them, "Oh cant we just skip this class" Tyson whined walking at a more normal pace with Max now behind Kenny and Hilary. "Nope" was all Hilary said but Tyson could tell she was smirking, "anyway we have it with Slytherins so wouldn't this give you a chance to question Tala and Bryan about where Kai is and maybe even Rei while your at it because I havnt seen him all day" Kenny stated picking up the pace.  
  
Tyson looked and Max and shrugged, it would give them something to do after all so they to picked up the pace hurrying down to the dungeons as fast as they could hoping they wouldn't get a detention since they had been given so much work to do that night on top of quidditch practice that it wasn't funny.  
  
******************************************************* *  
  
Rei the silver/ white tiger sat up in bed glaring out the window, Kai still wasn't back and he couldn't contact him telekinetically, this was beginning to get annoying; was Kai avoiding him? 


	28. Chp 28: What Rei Knows

Rei tried again to reach Kai though with no luck like previous times before changing back to his human form and moving from his position on the bed to look out the window, the sky had darkened somewhat since that morning as grey clouds continued to arrive.  
  
******************************************************* *  
  
Tyson and Max were the first out of there small group to arrive at potions but lost all motivation when they noticed the absents of Tala and Bryan and walked to there seats on the middle row at a more slower pace after being joined by Kenny and Hilary. Surprisingly that had made it to class relatively early that time giving them time to talk and relax though Tyson spent most of his time eyeing the door waiting for Tala and Bryan to arrive.  
  
It didn't take long for the class to fill and for Snape to emerge from a darken corner though Tyson was disappointed when he didn't notice Tala or Bryan in amongst any of the other Slytherins. Tyson would of spent the time wondering where they were if it wasn't for the sudden amount of work that appeared before him and the others much to there disadvantage.  
  
It was a single lesson though to Tyson and Max it seemed to go on and on like a double maybe even longer so and all they could do was quickly copy down all that Snape had appear while eyeing Kenny and Hilary in envy as they sat back and relaxed their quills doing the work for them. After what seemed like an eternity they heard the bell though nearly died when Snape looked like he was considering on keeping them in though that didn't stop him from giving them a heap of homework.  
  
Kenny and Hilary headed down towards the greenhouses followed by Max and Tyson who were still eyeing out the Slytherins until the reached the greenhouse that a group of Hufflepuffs were gathered around. "Hey you four" came a voice and Tyson and Max turned around to see Mariah and Lee heading towards them, "Hey Mariah" Hilary said also stopping with Kenny as they waited for them to catch up.  
  
"Hey you guys, hmm where's Rei?" Mariah asked as she dragged Lee along behind her, "well actually we have no idea" Kenny said "Yeh I mean first Kai disappears, then Rei and now Tala and Bryan, this is getting ridicules" Tyson said loudly as he and Max continued to head over to the greenhouse once more. "Mmmm that funny we haven't been able find Kevin this afternoon either" Lee added as he followed Mariah and the others.  
  
"Yeh you haven't happened to see him anywhere have you guys?" Mariah asked as they reached the greenhouse Kenny, Hilary shook their heads, and Tyson and Max just shrugged as they joined the mass of students as they waited for Professor Sprout to arrive. After Professor Sprout had granted them access into the green house they were given the pleasure of a more slow and relaxed class then there previous ones had been much to Hilary's disappointment believing that the short list of 'things you should know' for there up coming exam was not in as much detail as it should have been. However, Tyson and Max were more then happy with this short term break.  
  
*************************************************** *  
  
Rei meanwhile had managed to slip out of the castel undetected before transforming once more into his tiger form and slipping off into the forbidden forest where he was able to watch his friends approach the greenhouse, though even his keen ears could not make out exactly what they were saying. Rei stayed well hidden figuring that even for the wizarding world a big white tiger on the school grounds would still seem quite out of the ordinary. He had chosen not to go and attend any of the days classes not being able to focus on anything in particular and figuring Hilary and Kenny would be able to lend him some of there notes from the class.  
  
After watching the Hufflepuff and Griffindor students enter the greenhouse Rei lost his new form of entertainment just about as soon as he got it so bean to wander off through the forest until climbing a tree and lounging on a thick branch as he watched the mini spiders below. He was asleep when his keen tiger ears picked up the sound of something running towards him through the forest, Rei opened his eyes slightly annoyed at the disturbance before turning his head silently in the direction of the sound as he watched the ground below.  
  
Rei listened as the sound of some clumsy creature stumbling through the forest got closer eyeing a patch of bushes Rei watched both surprised and slightly amused as he watched Kevin stumble out of the bush tripping on one of the roots as he went. Rei watched silently from his branch keeping his presents hidden as he watched Kevin panting heavily quickly scramble up off the ground and running as fast as he could straight under his tree continuing through the forest as if something was after him.  
  
Rei watched the bushes wondering what Kevin had been running from when he heard the sly snickering though it wasn't coming from the bush or any part of the forest but silently from the back of his mind. Rei, curious, peered through the leaves eyeing the bush in more interest picking up two pairs of dark eyes one set larger then the other which were smaller slits located beneath the leaves. Without any warning or time for further investigation, they were gone though Rei already had a good idea of who they were anyway.  
  
However, with nothing else left to do and with the smell of approaching darkness Rei pounded gracefully to the ground before having a closer investigation of the bush. After picking up to familiar but not fully human scents on the leaves and surrounding foliage confirming what he had previously thought Rei slipped off back towards the school. Pausing for a moment as he watched Tyson and Max hurrying after Johnny and Oliver as they headed for the quidditch pitch before figuring the coast was clear and slinking off to the roof access; maybe now he could get the class notes off Kenny and Hilary without Tyson's annoying questions.  
  
After slipping in to the castel via the roof access he had use once before with Kai Rei transformed back into his human form before quietly making his way down to the Great Hall since he was hungry after not having eaten anything all day and also figuring that this would be where Kenny and Hilary were.  
  
"Hey you two long time no see" came Reis voice and Kenny and Hilary turned around to see the raven haired boy heading towards them from a entrance to the Great Hall, "hey Rei where in the wizarding world have you been?" Kenny asked moving over slightly towards Hilary so Rei could take a seat beside him, "Slept in" Rei said smiling and helping himself to some food. "What for the whole day?? Do you have any idea how much work you have managed to miss?" Hilary asked talking over Kenny he decided to mind his own business in this.  
  
"Yeh I couldn't help it though after all I was a sleep, do you mind if I borrow one of your sets of notes from our classes later on?" he asked, "Yeh sure, though there is a lot that you'll have to catch up on so me and Kenny will show you a kool trick we have mastered that will make copying our work a lot quicker" Hilary said smiling at Kenny. "Ok thanks soo much you two" Rei said as they returned to eating what they could while he thought about whether or not he should make a copy of the work for Kai. 


	29. Chp 29: Kai

"You two common already I think you guys have eaten enough" Hilary said dragging Rei and Kenny away from the Griffindor table and out of Great Hall, "Kenny you should know better we have exams coming up and Tyson and Max will be back soon" Hilary continued to talk as they walked. Rei looked at Kenny who just shrugged as the portrait of the fat lady swung away and they climbed through the hole and into the Griffindor common room before taking the seats closest to the fire that was burning in the fireplace.  
  
After having returned from their dorms with their books Kenny and Hilary showed Rei there little trick in copying down work, to Rei it seemed surprisingly simple and soon he had his quill set up and copying down Kenny's notes while they filled him on what he missed that didn't involve note taking. "Oh Rei did you know Kevin went missing" Hilary said looking up from her piece of parchment, Rei remembered seeing Kevin in the forest but decided to see where this was going before saying anything, "no I didn't" Rei said looking slightly confused. "Oh well that's what Mariah told us when we were down at the greenhouse" she said "Yeh its funny because Tala and Bryan have also gone missing, Tyson was looking for them because he thinks they know where Kai is but before he could ask them they were gone" Kenny added.  
  
Rei looked at Kenny surprised 'Tala might know where Kai is and he hadn't told him' shrugging off the thought for now, Rei continued to work until he had finally caught up to Kenny and Hilary having decided that Kai could take his notes himself. "Well I'm off" Rei said standing up having packed up his books, "ok good night Rei" Hilary said, "Yeh see you in the morning if you don't sleep in" Kenny joked as Rei went up the stairs that led to the boys dorm. Kenny looked questionably at Hilary her smiled, Kenny smiled back before quickly standing up and moving quickly up the stairs in which Rei had been heading up, Kenny was the first to the top just in time to see the light door line vanish as Hilary reached the top platform.  
  
"Well theres nothing here Kenny, im sure now that Tyson's just making things up" Hilary said heading back down the stairs, Kenny sighed as he examined the wall, he was sure he had seen something, "You coming?" Kenny heard Hilary ask before turning around to follow her back down to the common room not even mentioning what he had seen thinking that she would think he was as stupid as Tyson and he didn't want that.  
  
******************************************************* *  
  
Kai snapped his eyes open as the sound of someone banging on the door awoken him from his much needed rest "what?!?!" he snarled slowly sitting up body still aching from his last training session, "Master requests your presence immediately" was the dull voice that came from the other side of his door. Kai stood slowly wanting to do nothing but sleep looking at a small dull clock he realized that he had only laid down to go to sleep 5 minutes ago.  
  
Kai stretched before quickly opening his door and walking purposefully down a passageway heading for his grandfathers study as quick as his body would let him; his grandfather didn't like to be kept waiting. Arriving at the old oaken doors that led to his grandfathers study Kai was ushered in by the same dull sounding servant that had awoken him. Like usual his grandfather's study was dully lit and it took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the light or lack of it before moving to stand silently in front of his grandfathers desk waiting to be addressed. Kai watched Voltair look up from his desk no trace of emotion shown on his face nor in his eyes, "Your training for now is over, you will be taken back to Hogwarts tonight as soon as you leave this building. However, I will not treat any further disappointments as lightly as this, I'd think about Reis safety before you lose next time Kai" Voltair said smirking slightly.  
  
Kai just stood there shocked for a second but quickly walked out of the study knowing that he shouldn't linger there to long encase his grandfather changed his mind about letting him go. As soon as he had stepped free of the office his arm was grabbed by a servant and then the next thing he knew he was standing on the Hogwarts grounds, there was a slight pop and Kai turned around to see the servant who had grabbed him was now gone. Kai glanced around quickly slipping into his wolf form and bolting into the forbidden forest as he heard the all to familiar sound of Tyson and Max heading up to the castle most likely from quidditch training.  
  
Kai's wolf form slowly moved throughout the forest watching Tyson and the other enter the castle, he was about to head in after them when he picked up a familiar sent; it was fox but not any normal fox. Kai took off deeper into the forest as the sent got stronger and a whimpering sound soon met his ears, peering through a bush Kai's keen wolf eyes picked out the shapes of Tala and Bryan standing over something that quivered on the ground wands ready. Slipping out of his wolf form Kai stood up catching Talas attention who smirked but then smiled, "nice to see Voltair didn't keep you long, me and Bryan were beginning to worry he was going to kill you" Tala said before his hard gaze was back in place; so was Kais. "Do you want to see what we've got? Me and Bryan have been having some fun today" Tala said. 


	30. Chp 30: Kevin

"Hey Kenny, Hilary what's up?" Max said as he and Tyson walked through the portrait hole with the rest of the Griffindor Quidditch team that had been training, "work that's what oh and we saw Rei" Kenny said quickly finishing his question. "Really when?" Tyson asked as he and Max took a seat in the nearly empty common room, "just before, he's gone to bed now came and saw us during dinner" Hilary added still working away not bothering to look up. "Dang we missed him, where has he been?" Tyson asked, "Slept in" Kenny said simply before continuing with his work.  
  
Tyson looked at Max who shrugged, deciding that their to friends weren't much fun Tyson and Max decided to head off to bed no doubt tomorrows lessons would probably be as bad as they were today.  
  
*************************************************** *  
  
Kai now lay on his back on the roof looking up at the cloudy sky, the dim light of the moon only just visible beyond the clouds, he didn't know what time it was but Tala and Bryan had gone to bed long ago leaving him to his thoughts. Sighing Kai decided to return to Rei not knowing what he would think of his absence, swinging in through the window Kai looked around his room to see Rei sleeping peacefully in his bed. Kat sat beside Rei running one hand through Rei's raven hair before lying down and wrapping his arms around the younger boy.  
  
Rei slowly woke up sun shinning in his eyes from the open window as he felt the suns warmth and warmth from something else, Rei looked down at the arms wrapped around his waist before quickly turning to see Kai still asleep beside him. Propping himself up on one arm Rei looked down at Kai as he slept on wondering when he had arrived and why he hadn't waken him up when he did. Rei ran his fingers slowly and softly up and down Kais arm as he thought about waking him up and demanding to know where he was and why he didn't tell him anything or leave a note.  
  
However, the more he lay there watching his koi sleep the less he cared about why he didn't say anything, for all he knew maybe he couldn't though he wasn't going to let Kai get away with not telling where he had been; he'd just have to wait until he woke up to do so. Glancing at the clock Rei sighed, he really should get up, it wouldn't do him much good to miss another day of what seemed like a full on work load, Rei got up slowly freeing himself from Kai's arms much to his disappointment as the warmth his lover had provided him slowly vanished from his body.  
  
Rei grabbed his clothes and silently made his way into there small bath room in an adjoining room before letting the warm water of the shower fall over his body it was warm but not as warm as he had been with Kai. Rei sighed and was about to consider getting out of the shower when he felt Kais strong arms wrap around his waist drawing them closer together as Rei felt Kai nuzzle his head against his neck as the water ran over both of them. Rei smiled slightly to himself before spinning around and pinning Kai to the shower wall, "where have you been?? I've been so worried I even stayed up most of last night waiting for you" Rei asked leaning against Kai waiting for his excuse.  
  
Kai sighed allowing Rei to lean against him as he trailed his fingers up and down Reis spine trying to think of what exactly to tell him, "After I left the great hall that morning some of my grandfathers men came and took me home where my grandfather had made a special training program for me. Im sorry but I couldn't contact you I had no time not even to sleep nor did I have any energy" Kai said having decided not to mention anything about what his grandfather had said if he didn't win. Rei looked up at Kai now feeling kind of guilty for having thought Kai was avoiding him, "is everything alright now?" Rei asked after some time, Kai looked down at him and nodded.  
  
They stayed like that for awhile until Rei suggested they should get out, though he didn't really want to Kai agreed listening to Rei tell him about all the work he'd have to catch up on as they changed into their clothes. Rei led Kai by the arm into the Great Hall towards Kenny and the others refusing to listen to Kai's protests "Hey Rei and Kai, Kai? Where have you been? Did you know that Rei was worried sick about you disappearing like that?!" Hilary yelled standing up attracting the unwanted attention of Tyson and a few others. Kai rolled his eyes before turning to Rei his eyes pleading with him to let them sit anywhere but here but Rei smirked and shook his head taking a seat next to Kenny. Sighing Kai sat next to Rei as Hilary was about to say something but Kenny pulled her back down into her seat.  
  
"Kenny" Hilary hissed at him before turning back to Rei and Kai "So where did you go then? I mean Tyson, Max and Rei like checked the whole school for you" she asked yet again. Kai sighed "I went to my grandfathers ok now drop it" He said glaring from Hilary to Tyson he looked like he wanted to say something but wisely changed his mined. "Jeese just asking" Hilary mumbled turning back to her food before quickly turning back to Rei, "Oh Rei Mariah came by just before looking for you... well anyway remember last night how I told you the Kevin had also gone missing?" Hilary asked, Rei nodded silently wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well as it turned out," Hilary continued, "the care taker guy found him late last night at the edge of the forbidden forest coughing up slugs," Hilary shuddered slightly before continuing yet again. "Anyway he's now up with Madam Pomfrey, she's trying to get him to stop coughing up slugs, and all he could say when they found him was something like 'I'm sorry I'm sorry I wont do it again' well that's what Mariah told me" Hilary went on. Kai rolled his eyes to the sealing looking away from the group and scanning for Tala and Bryan, he didn't need to here what he already knew all over again. Rei continued to listen to Hilary as she talked over Kenny who was still trying to eat, "what I think is weird, besides that fact he cant stop coughing up slugs, is that he cant remember anything between leaving one class and when the care taker found him. All the teachers have tried to get his memory back even Dumbledor and nothings worked" Hilary finished much to the relief of Kenny even more so as the sound of the bell rang through the great hall. 


	31. Chp 31: Rei

Rei sighed getting up from the table and following Kai who was a few paces ahead of him sort of glad that Hilary had stoped talking though still curious about what happened to Kevin. Rei caught up to Kai allowing him to lead him through the crowded corridors until the were climbing through the portrait hole revealed by the fat lady, walking up the stairs Rei voiced his thoughts, "Kai what do you think about what happened to Kevin?" Kai paused at the top of the stairs that led to their room looking down at Rei "I think he deserved what ever he got" he said before turning to the wall.  
  
"Kai you aren't still cut about that are you" Rei said remembering the quidditch match Kai looked at Rei kind of hurt but didn't say anything instead just walked through the now open doorway figuring that Rei would never be able to understand what he has had to deal with thanks to Kevin. Rei sighed following Kai in not noticing Kenny hiding behind the curve in the staircase as the doorway to their room shimmered out of existence, "Kai I'm sorry..." Rei said trailing off slightly as he wrapped his arms around Kais waist leaning his head against his back.  
  
"You don't have to apologise Rei you have done nothing wrong" Kai said softly before freeing himself of Reis arms and grabbing his books from his trunk standing by the door waiting for Rei as he gathered his things. Kai sat next to Rei in Defence against the Dark Arts watching his quill copying down both the work that they were being given for up coming examinations and that of Rei's notes from yesterdays classes. Kai sighed slightly watching Rei talk freely with Oliver, so innocent and unaware of the terrible things that were happening around him. Smirking Kai watched his quill copying down word for word of what was written else ware, Rei had been so eager to show him this little trick having told Kai about all the work he had to catch up on.  
  
Kai smiled slightly in Rei's direction, he had already known about it but since Rei was so eager to teach him it he pretended he didn't know about it closing his eyes Kai leaned back in his chair thinking about whether or not to worry Rei with his grandfathers threat.  
  
The bell sounded signalling the end of class as Kai packed away his books before heading out with Rei, Kenny and much to his anoyment Hilary though thankfully she had shut up about Kevin and was now ranting on to Kenny about something else. Kai sighed slowing down a bit to allow Kenny and Hilary a decent head start so he didn't have to listen to her ranting before continuing towards the dungeons. Kai watched as Rei finished talking to Kenny and Hilary before entering the dungeon were their potions lesson was held and heading up to the back row where Rei, Tala and Bryan along with Spencer were already seated.  
  
Kai nodded at Spencer who did the same before taking his seat, he didn't see him that often though that didn't surprise him Spencer always got along better with Ian then him and the others. Watching as Tyson and Max walked into class just in time Kai smirked at the sound of Tyson's complaining as Snape gave him a night time detention for supposedly coming late. After Tyson had taken his seat next to Rei with Max, Kai sighed as their Professor did the same as the last Professor had and that was making boring work appear on the wall for them to copy down.  
  
Tyson pulled out a quill and a small roll of parchment eyeing Rei only to notice him sitting back leaning up against Kai eyes closed napping as his quill copied down the work for him, looking down the row at Kai and Tala who were quietly talking between them Tyson noticed there's were doing the same. Tyson nudged Max getting his attention pointing to the three next to him "I wonder how they do it?" Max asked Tyson "I wonder why they haven't shared it with us is the question" Tyson said before looking back at the board, "oh I think I just missed a hole paragraph" Tyson complained quickly trying to copy down the reminder of the work.  
  
The lesson had nearly ended when Snape happily brought to their attention that the practical side of their exam that would take place early next week would be to make a truth potion so they might like to come with at least some basic knowledge. Kai gave Tala a cautious side glance wandering what the purpose of the truth potion really was, after gently shaking Rei awake so he could actually stand up Kai quickly packed up his books while telling Rei he'd see him next lesson quickly leaving the room before Rei could question him.  
  
Rei sighed as he watched Kai quickly and easily disappear out of the classroom with the rest of the class wondering where he was going when he only really just got back, backing up his books he headed out of the dungeons with Kenny and Hilary since Tyson and Max were taking to long. Kai meanwhile had already made it up to his and Rei's room, grabbing his Firebolt 3000 and junking his books in his trunk Kai walked towards the window. Looking out side he spotted two figures in the distance though he was still able to recognise them as Tala and Bryan, taking a quick look around the grounds outside until he was satisfied that no one was watching Kai jumped out of the window.  
  
Rei headed slowly headed up the stairs towards his dorm having told Kenny and Hilary he'd be back down soon after they had convinced him to come to the library with them to study for the exams that started next week and were now working on convincing Max and Tyson. 


	32. Chp 32: Thoughts of Kai

A/N: thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this story (they're fun to read ^.^) and thanks to Bluumberry for giving me an idea for this chapter  
  
**************************************************** *  
  
Rei slowly went and sat on his and Kai's bed as he looked sadly out the window at the now clear blue sky, he wasn't in the mood for studying or really doing anything besides talking to Kai, spending time with Kai or anything involving his lover. However, he couldn't even do that now, no matter how much he longed for Kai's touch he knew his lover wouldn't be there. When Kai arrived back from his grandfathers, he had thought that maybe just maybe he would of stayed around a bit more to make up for the time they had lost but instead he had disappeared yet again, leaving him alone.  
  
Rei lay down and curled up on his side trying not to wonder what Kai was doing now because he would always end up in a depressed state but he couldn't help but think 'had he done something?' He didn't know the answer to that question, though he had though about it on many other occasions when Kai would disappear and not show up for days and though he had asked Kai about it he hadn't exactly helped ease his worries.  
  
'Maybe Kai's getting bored with me' Rei thought but sat up abruptly shaking the thought from his head, he shouldn't think like that, Kai wouldn't do that to him, 'or would he?' Rei couldn't help but think that after all Tala was so much more daring and mischievous then him. However, Tala had Bryan... Rei shook his head slightly; he was beginning to confuse himself with all this thinking. Sighing as he did Rei got up and walked to the window wandering what was wrong with his koi, he'd been acting colder towards him since he returned.  
  
'Besides this morning when...' Rei smiled blushing slightly remembering how Kai had surprised him in the shower but suddenly that warm feeling the moment had brought disappeared. 'Why couldn't everyday be as good as that morning?' Rei thought sadly as he leant against the window frame looking out at the grounds below and the happy relaxed people that moved around with out any cares or worries. A cool breeze blew in through the open window making Rei shiver slightly as he walked away trying to find something, anything to take his mind off Kai but there wasn't anything.  
  
Rei slowly walked back to the bed before collapsing on top of it deciding he wasn't going to go to the library with Kenny and the others and since they didn't know where this room was he would be left alone to his thoughts.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Back down stairs in the Griffindor common room Kenny had finaly managed to persuade Tyson into coming to the Library to study though Rei hadn't shown up yet. Hilary looked at Kenny it had been ten minuets "maybe he decided he wasn't going to come I mean it would take Tyson less time to get up and down those stairs, we might as well go" Hilary stated Kenny nodded and got up to leave. "Well if Rei doesn't have to come then I'm sure as not" Tyson huffed staying seated while the others got up, "common Tyson we havnt got all day you know and you could really do with the extra study" Kenny said heading towards the portrait hole.  
  
"I don't need any extra study I'm doing pretty damn good thanks" Tyson said, Hilary rolled her eyes before stepping out of the portrait hole with Kenny. Max looked at Tyson "no offence buddy but I think we could use some extra study at least to get those lines we missed in class from there notes" Max said Tyson made as if to think about it, though he really didn't need to; if Max was going to go the he was too. "Hey wait up you guys" Max called out as he raced off towards the Kenny and Hilary Tyson following closely behind him.  
  
**************************************************** *  
  
Kai and Spencer spead around the quidditch pitch after the bludgers, the belll hand sounded for class and Tala and Bryan had told them it was there job to get them so now they were in the air while Tala and Bryan relaxed on the grounds bellow. Kai side glanced at Spencer as he took to the sky after one of the bludgers before turning to watch his as it hurtled towards the ground; they had been training. it was going to be Slytherin vs Hufflepuff at the end of this week and after what Kai had told him Tala had allowed him to join him and the gang in extra training sessions.  
  
Kai watched as his bludger got closer to the ground before jumping off his broom and grabbing it, taking it down to the ground with him and after some struggling, he finally managed to wrestle it into its place in the box. Kai called his Firebolt 3000 to him before walking over to join Tala and Bryan on the grass as they watched Spencer finally get a hold of the remaining bludger, they were going to be late to class, they all knew it but neither would move until the others were ready.  
  
After the remaining bludger had been returned to the create in which it came from Tala stashed it somewhere before the all made there way back to the castle. Kai said good by to Tala and the others heading for the green houses while they went to transfiguration knowing they'd meet up again in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Kai approached the green house that he knew his glass would be located in before slipping in the back and taking his seat in a back corner, he had been invisible to all but one; Rei.  
  
Rei had come down from his room at the sound of the bell, guessing that Kenny and the others would head straight to the greenhouses from the library he headed off by himself. He had been determined to confront Kai about... well he hadn't decided on an exact topic but his and Kai's relationship and what had happened when he went back to his grandfathers would have to do. However on arriving to class he noticed that Kai hadn't shown up so now he sat in the middle of the greenhouse with Kenny, Hilary and Mariah who was telling him about how Kevin will be out of hospital in time for their match at the end week; that had been when he noticed Kai sneak in.  
  
The lesson for Rei dragged on for what seemed like forever probably because he was paying so much attention to the time eager to get out and see Kai, however the lesson had other plans which took his mind of Kai as their Professor gave them more and more work. When the class had finally ended Rei quickly gathered his books before turning around only to find Kai to be gone already as if he had never been there. Sighing Rei hurried off after Tyson and Max knowing that Kai couldn't avoid him for ever Rei pushed his thoughts and worries involving Kai out of his mind for the time being allowing him to relax. 


	33. Chp 33: Darkness of the Night

Kai was the first of the Griffindors to arrive at their Defence Against the Dark Arts class though Tala, Bryan, Spencer and the Slytherins were already there.  
  
Rei sat down between Kenny and Max taking one last downcast look up at the back of the classroom where Kai now sat with Tala, Bryan and Spencer. They were talking in low tones glaring at anyone who looked at them for to long. Turning back to face the front of the class room Rei couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about and why Kai had abandoned him.  
  
It was only a few minutes into their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and Rei found his mind already beginning to wonder away from what he was supposed to be doing and onto what Kai was doing. Rei shook his head trying to concentrate on the questions that had been placed on the board. He glanced over at Max and Tyson, sighing in defeat, seeing as even they had managed to concentrate on the work that had been set for the class. After some time Rei finally managed to block out his thoughts of Kai long enough to get some of the work done, however it was only a few minutes until the bell sounded.  
  
Rei quickly packed up his books before looking up towards the back of the class only to find the rows that once occupied Kai and the others to be long deserted. He looked around in confusion, 'they couldn't have gotten out that quickly' he thought to himself as he followed Kenny and Hilary out of the classroom. The last few lessons of that afternoon went quickly for the duo Tyson and Max who had bludged the last lessons trying to turn a passing beetle blue, however for Rei it was a different story. Since Defence Against the Dark Arts he hadn't seen any signs of Kai let alone Tala, Bryan and Spencer and now he found himself sitting at the Griffindor table dinning with the others.  
  
Max and Oliver were complaining about the quidditch pitch being booked out though Tyson thought they didn't need the practice, after all it was Slytherin vs Hufflepuff that would commence tomorrow evening. Rei looked form them to Hilary and Kenny who even now had there heads in there books doing some extra study, seeing as everyone was happy as they were Rei got up and slipped out of the Great Hall.  
  
After safely succeeding in escaping the confinement of the Hogwarts castle Rei slipped in and out of the shadows before transforming into his tiger form and darting into the forbidden forest; he needed to clear his mind. Tiger ears twitched silently in the dark as they picked up a sound coming from the bushes, pouncing, Rei startled a small rodent out of hiding before chasing after it as it scampered further into the forbidden forest.  
  
Rei slowed down his pace, veering off back towards the forests border, he had had his fun for the moment and he didn't exactly wish to get lost in the ever consuming darkness that occupied the depths of the forest. Rei easily scaled a tree moving stealthily along the branches and into that of the next tree as he listened to the sound of a small woodlark. On reaching the edge of the forest, Rei looked out over the darkened grounds from his position in the trees branches before his attention was drawn elsewhere.  
  
Reis powerful tiger legs made easy work of springing from tree to tree as he watched the movement that had caught his eye, only slowing down slightly on nearing the quidditch pitch as not to attract attention. Rei stared out at three figures that zoomed around in the sky above the pitch, Rei watched the figures before narrowing his eyes at one that had veered off from the main group; it was Kai. Lying down on the branch he watched as Kai chased some smaller speeding object while he wondered why Kai would be training now, Johnny had told them it was the Slytherins who had booked the pitch.  
  
Rei strained his ears to hear what was being said between Kai and the other two one of whom was Tala, however he couldn't quite make out what was being said, and now Kai was on the ground heading for another darkened figure sitting on the ground. Abandoning his perch in the tree Rei landed quietly on the ground creeping quietly forward, always keeping to the shadows so as not to be caught. By now Tala and the other figure, who turned out to be Spencer, had landed and were both heading towards Kai and the one Rei was safe to assume was Bryan. Rei watched as they gathered around a crate, he figured that they were packing up, deciding he should leave as to get back before Kai did, Rei slinked off into the darkness of the night; he would question Kai on what he was doing out here when he arrived. 


	34. Chp 34: May the Truth be Told

"Hey look its Kai" Tyson said having spotted Kai as he tried to think of a way to get out of studying with Hilary. "Where has he been? And with his broom?" Max said also looking up just before Kai vanished up the stairs heading for the guys dormitories, "hmm I thought Slytherin had the quidditch pitch booked for tonight?" Kenny asked, the noise of his two companions having interrupted his study. Max and Tyson just shrugged but then Hilary chimed in, "You guys you should of called him over or what ever it is you do to get his attention" she said. "Why would we want to do that?" Tyson asked getting a nod of agreement from Max and even Kenny.  
  
"Why? To tell him the great news of course!" Hilary said curtly, "eh what news would that be?" asked Tyson not understanding that anything they had heard that day could be counted as great. "Oh I cant believe you have forgotten already! I mean come one they only like told us 30 minutes ago!" Hilary said, clearly not happy that Tyson had forgotten already. "Ah I'm still drawing a blank here Hilary" Max said looking from Tyson to Hilary then even to Kenny who looked about as confused as he did. "Grrr! THE SCHOOL DANCE IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" She yelled sending Tyson flying out of his seat.  
  
"Jeese Hilary no need to yell" Tyson said sitting back up, "Yeh, and honestly I don't think Kai would care less about a school dance" Max added. Hilary huffed and turned to Kenny, you care about the school dance don't you Kenny?" she asked, "ahh yeh sure, it would be a great social gathering" he said trying to sound interested. "See Kenny cares. Why cant you guys do the same? Oh never mind" She said going back to her work.  
  
Tyson and Max were about to do the same when Kenny gave them something else to think about. "I don't think you guys understand, if we have to go to a school dance and I'm pretty sure this is compulsory attendance, than we all will have to find dates!" He said not sounding to keen. "Oh shit..." Tyson said looking from Max to Kenny and then to Hilary who was, for some reason, grinning triumphantly.

Rei lent back against the bed head, eyes partially closed as he looked out the window. The moon was out, sending its silver light flooding into the room, over Rei and the bed. Kai stood still watching the beautiful scene from where he stood, leaning against the wall hidden by the shadows as he watched Rei's keen features in the silvery light of the moon. He knew Rei didn't know of his presence though he was puzzled as to why Rei was still up this late when he would normally have been asleep long before.  
  
The older boy watched as his younger lover sighed his attention seemingly drawn somewhere outside the window, he couldn't figure out was keeping Rei up, deciding he wasn't getting anywhere just watching Rei Kai moved quietly towards the bed. Slipping silently onto the bed behind Rei the older boy watched as the younger one jumped slightly turning around to stare into his eyes. Rei smiled slightly turning around to face Kai, "Why were you out training with Tala and the Demolition boys?" Rei asked watching Kais puzzled expression before laughing, "I went for a run tonight and saw you training with them" he said. "Kai what' going on?" Rei asked after some time of silence, his voice portraying that he was concerned. Kai sighed falling back onto the bed as he watched Rei make his way up his body before sitting on his waist; there was nothing he could do to avoid telling Rei this time. "Kai," Rei said in a slight whine as he placed his hands on Kais shoulders. "Kai, please tell me, what else happened at your grandfathers?" Rei asked watching Kai who seemed, by the look in his eyes, to be thinking about something.  
  
Truth be told Kai was quite surprised, he hadn't thought that Rei would have figured out that something had happened during his unwanted visit to his grandfathers. Maybe Rei could of known from the begging but there was know way in telling, nor no way in avoiding the question. "My grandfather wasn't to pleased about me losing the quidditch match so after he thought he had trained me well enough he agreed to let me return here. However..." Kai paused, and the room went silent as he looked for any possible way to avoid telling Rei but he couldn't. Kai sighed, figuring Rei was not going to let him have any fun until he answered the question, he continued. "Before he would let me leave he said that... that I should consider your safety if I ever lose again" Kai said looking up at Rei who said nothing but stared back at Kai in shock. 


	35. Chp 35: The Morning After

Rei didn't know what to say or how to act, he just sat there staring in disbelief at Kai he would never of guessed his grandfather would make such a big deal out of a quidditch match. Kai watched Rei intensely, though he couldn't help but think Rei was an angel, with the way the moons silver light shone through the window, outlining Rei's slender form. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kai heard Rei ask, drawing him back to reality, as he watched Rei lie down on top of him. "I don't know," Kai said with honesty, as he wrapped his arms around Rei, "I guess I just didn't want to worry you," Kai added as he ran his hand up and down the younger boys back.  
  
The next morning... The pale golden sunlight streamed in through the open window falling on the bed as the younger of the two boys slowly woke. Stirring slightly, he opened his eyes looking towards his lover, who was surprisingly still sleeping. Rei rested his head upon Kai's chest as he listened to the steady beating of his heart, looking up at Kai's face he watched him sleep peacefully. Yawning slightly, Rei moved and lay on top of Kai's body, sharing his warmth as he watched him sleep.  
  
Rei found it nice to see Kai so relaxed and at peace, after all his lover was going through, even if it was only during his sleep for the present point in time. Rei sighed as he glanced at the clock, he didn't know if he had woken up later or had just go lost in his own world, though that didn't change the reality of it all, 'I really should get up' he thought. Leaning down Rei kissed Kai on his cheek before he went to get up, however that would have been simpler said then down, as he soon found him self were he had started; lying on op of Kai.  
  
Kai looked up at Rei smirking, his arms wrapped firmly around the younger boy's waist, "where are you going?" he asked simply loosening his arms from around Rei. "I was going to get up, we have classes you know, not to mention exams that start next week," Rei replied sitting up as he watched Kai shrug off his reply. "We can always steal Kenny and Hilary's notes," Kai said looking Rei in the eye, "anyway I was thinking, since I haven't been around for you lately, we could just miss the morning sessions, maybe even the whole day, and just spend our time here making up for lost time. That is unless you'd rather be in... just say, History of Magic, with Tyson beside constantly complaining about this and that" Kai said smirking even more.  
  
Rei laughed as he smiled down at Kai, he hadn't thought that he would suggest something like this, he soon felt himself being drawn closer to Kai until there faces were only inches apart. "Well?" Kai asked raising one eyebrow, Rei just smiled bearing his fangs slightly.  
  
Kenny yawned as he and Hilary headed down the bustling halls, which were mostly filled with bubbly girls talking about the up coming dance, he wished they would stop. It kept reminding him that soon he too would have to ask one of them to go with him, he did already have someone in mind, the problem was he just didn't know how to ask them. In fact, the only person he knew who did and would actually help him, not stare him to death, was Rei. However, neither Rei nor Kai had shown up to breakfast hat morning.  
  
"Now where on earth did Tyson and Max get to, they were right behind us a moment ago," Hilary said having noticed their absence, "Maybe they took a short cut, they have been sneaking around lately, they might of found a way to avoid the crowds" Kenny said adding his opinion. "Avoid the crowds? Knowing Tyson they probably found the way with the most crowds so the could miss out on Transfiguration, well they're not borrowing my notes!" She said, "anyway, aren't they only sneaking around the dorms when they're trying to find out where Rei and Kai disappear to."  
  
Kenny shrugged as they stepped into Transfiguration, Johnny and Oliver were already there, by the looks of what they had in their hands and what half the other students were chasing on the floor, they were going to be working with mice. "Speaking of Rei and Kai," Hilary began before she had to jump out of the way to avoid Nevil who had lunged forward after his mouse, "where are they? I haven't seen them for ages," she added. They placed their books on one of the desks before heading to the Professor to collect their mice.


	36. Chp 36: Mice

Max ran down the hall as fast as he could dragging Tyson behind him. "Slow down Max! there's no need to rush!" Tyson called out though Max still wouldn't stop running, "Tyson Professor McGonagall is gonna have our heads," Max replied. "Why didn't you tell me we had Transfiguration, I thought we had History of Magic again," Tyson replied picking up the pace as they rounded a corner before skidding to stop in front of the door. "Well?" Tyson asked as they stood at the door, "You first," Max said opening the door and pushing Tyson in.  
  
"TYSON! MAX! your both twenty minuets late!" Professor McGonagall called out of the commotion that was still going around the classroom due to Nevil's mouse. "They're in trouble," Hilary said plainly looking over her plate and making sure it had no resemblance to that of her mouse. "Obviously," Kenny said as he watched Tyson and Max slowly make there way over to the Professors desk where she began yelling at them about something he couldn't quite hear. "Hilary!" Kenny said sharply startling her so much that she nearly dropped her plate, "it's perfectly fine, your going to pass this subject and the others, so stop examining your plate already," he told her.  
  
Tyson heaved a sigh as he and Max slowly made there way over to the group of tables where Hilary and Kenny where seated. "She gave us a detention," Max said not to pleased after seeing Hilary's questioning look, "Well you both deserved it, your lucky this is a double session. What took you two so long?" she asked as they sat down, "Tyson saw that there were still the odd number of people eating in the Great Hall and decided he was still hungry," Max told them, "he dragged me with him of course," he added. "Its not my fault I didn't get much to eat first off" Tyson mumbled poking his mouse with his wand to keep it from crawling off his desk.  
  
Hilary just rolled her eyes before going back to examining her plate, "Kenny sighed turning from Hilary to Max, "what did you guys get for detention?" he questioned curiously. "We have to scrub the trophy room –"" AT LUNCH!" Tyson yelled out clearly not happy at all about the timing. "Tyson shut it!" Max glared at him, "do you want to get us another detention?" he asked. Tyson just mumbled and shook his head figuring he should stay out of trouble since she could easily make him miss dinner as well.  
  
"So what are we supposed to be doing with these little guys?" max asked picking his mouse up and holding it by the tail as it squirmed around in the air, "your supposed to turn them into plates," Hilary said proudly holding out hers. "Oh ok" Max said uncertainly eyeing Tyson who just poked his mouse once more, "do we have to?" he asked. "Well a suggest you do after all we have exams coming up, sure they aren't anywhere near as important as our OWLS will –""ALRIGHT Kenny, we get the point!" Tyson told him before grabbing his mouse as it made a dive for the table edge.  
  
It was coming to the end of their second session in Transfiguration and Tyson poked his mouse plate with his wand once more to stop it moving. He unlike Kenny and Hilary hadn't managed to fully transfigure his mouse, sure it was flat and plate like but it still had four legs and a tail. Max on the other hand according to Hilary had improved though his plate would occasionally squeak. Tyson eyed the clock eagerly waiting for the sound of the bell but much to his disappointment, they still had around ten minuets left. "Hey where are Rei and Kai?" Max asked having noticed their absence, "we don't know" Kenny and Hilary said plainly, it was then that the bell sounded.  
  
Tyson quickly jumped up, grabbing his books, he was the first one to race out of the classroom, "why is he in such a rush?" Hilary asked as she, Kenny and Max left at a slower pace, "I bet he's gone to try and get as much food as possible before we have to report back to Professor McGonagall," Max told them as they all laughed.  
  
Sure enough Max was right, they arrived at the Griffindor table only a few moments after Tyson would have though he was already stuffing his face. "Hey you guys what took you so long?" He asked looking up from his plate, "we didn't run that's what" Kenny said sitting down, "Also Max held us up, a Hufflepuff girl asked if he would take her to the dance" Hilary said taking her seat next to Kenny. Tyson looked shocked, "I said no, I have already got someone in mind" Max told the group quickly grabbing some food, Tyson looked at him in shock he hadn't thought about asking anyone yet. "Who do you have in mind Max?" Tyson pestered while Max ate, however his blond friend chose to ignore him so he asked again, and again, and again.  
  
"Tyson he obviously not going to tell you so why don't you give it a rest" Kenny said, "who do you have in mind Kenny?" Tyson began to ask him but Max grabbed him by the arm, "sorry but we gotta go, I don't want another detention" he stated as they said goodbye before exiting the Great Hall at some what of a run. 


	37. Chp 37: Scrubbing Trophies

"Max! I was still eating!" Tyson complained resisting as much as he could while Max tried to drag him along "just come on, I mean you don't want another one do you? After all then you would probably miss dinner" he added in reply, Tyson didn't even have to think about that and picked up the pace as they both raced off to report to McGonagall.  
  
"Where do you think they are of to in such a rush?" Rei asked Kai as he watched Tyson and Max rush past him, Kai said nothing, just mumbled in annoyance. Rei had suggested that they should at least, attend some of their classes today, he wasn't happy about the idea and now Rei was dragging him along the halls. "Your not going to make things easy for me are you?" Rei asked, Kai smirked in return as Rei sighed and continued to drag him down towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, look, isn't that Rei and Kai?" Hilary said looking up from her plate at the pair walking in to the Great Hall, "hmm it is them, I wonder where they've been?" Kenny said looking behind him. Rei let go of Kai's arm, much to Kai's relief, and walked over to join Kenny and Hilary having had enough of trying to drag Kai around. "Hey Rei where have you and Kai been?" Hilary asked him as he sat down, Kai arrived a few moments later, "slept in" he said simply helping himself to some food. "Where were Tyson and Max headed?' Rei asked, "we saw them rush passed us in the hallway," he added.  
  
"They both got detentions from McGonagall, they were twenty minutes late to class I think it was, though they got what they deserved" Hilary told them, Rei just shrugged while Kai as usual said nothing. "Oh and guess what, there's going to be a school dance!" Hilary said happily sort of startling Kenny and Kai, "really when is it?" Rei said sounding interested, Kai shocked, just shook his head, he was NOT going to go to some dance. "Its after our exams have finished and speaking of exams you two missed a very important Transfiguration lesson!" Hilary said glaring at Rei, "What? I couldn't help it I was tired" Rei said sheepishly, "I guess this is not I good time to ask to borrow your notes" Rei said, Hilary just glared at him.  
  
"You both can use mine, me and Hilary will be in our usual spot in the Griffindor common room, you can copy it then" Kenny said getting up and following Hilary out of the hall, "ok thanks heaps Kenny!" Rei said in reply. Kai kept eating hoping Rei would just forget about the dance but it was inevitable, "Kai can we ppleeaassee go to the dance" came Reis voice, Kai looked at him, "please?" Rei asked again, Kai shook his head and turned back to his food, "Oh common Kai" Rei retorted pulling at Kais arm trying to get him to look at him, it worked. Kai looked at Rei once more, "maybe" he said "if you keep pestering me it will be no," He added as Rei went to speak. Kai went back to eating while Rei huffed and turned back to his food, Kai smirked, the things he had to do to eat in peace.  
  
Kai finished eating and got up to leave the hall, he was hoping to catch Tala at some point before the quidditch match though he would do it later, maybe during class. "Kai can we please go?" came Reis voice once more, "I thought I told you not to bug me," Kai sighed as he slipped his arm around Reis waist leading him along the corridors. "Yes... but can we?" Rei asked again laughing as he did, Kai just sighed looking anywhere but at Rei to avoid laughing as well. He didn't have to keep this up for long as they soon reached the portrait of the fat lady, after repeating the password she swung open allowing them entrance.  
  
"Hey Rei didn't expect to see you both so soon," Kenny called out from where he and Hilary were seated as Rei and Kai headed past them, "we'll be back just need to get our stuff" Rei said grabbing Kai by his arm and leading him toward the boys dormitories.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson and Max scrubbed away at the trophies in the trophy room in moderate silence with Tyson's occasional complaining. "Max I'm hungry!" Tyson said sitting on the floor, he didn't think scrubbing trophies would have been such hard work. "Tyson stop complaining, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get out of here" Max said though he to sat down, "scrubbing trophies is boring," Tyson said glaring at all the trophies that were in the room. "Try thinking about something else instead" Max suggested figuring they should get back to work, "ok what?" Tyson asked, "I don't know, pick something" Max said laughing slightly.  
  
"Hmmm..." Tyson mused has he sat on the floor thinking of something interesting that could entertain him while he was stuck scrubbing trophies, "Ah ha!" he said grinning as he jumped up off the floor before beginning to scrub trophies.  
  
Sorry this is a short chapter, I will try and make the next one longer 


	38. Chp 38: No Divination for us

Kai quickly turned around a corner only just managing not to run into one of the passing students,  
"Kai wait up!"  
He skidded to a halt and turned around to see Rei only just rounding the corner. There was a sound of bodies hitting the floor. Both Rei and Kai turned around; a group of students were beginning to gather around the other side of the corner. Kai rolled his eyes, and walked through the crowd pushing various students out of the way, as he tried to reach the centre of the commotion. And sure enough it was Tyson and Max lying on the floor on top of some poor student, Rei laughed at the sight, but offered Max a hand who inturn helped Tyson up off the floor.

"Ahh... sorry buddy, didn't see ya there," Tyson said as the student population who had gathered around them began to thin and head off to their classes.  
"Good going Tyson," Rei joked as they set off running down the hall again, they had to be quick there was only a few minuets left until they had to be in class.

Well they weren't actually going to class. They had Divination again and neither of them was in any mood to be sitting in the hot and dimly lit room listening to her nonsense for the whole lesson. Tyson was the most for the idea of wagging her class but then there was the concept of _where _do they go if not to class; it would be to obvious if they went to their dorms much to not only Rei's disappointment but for some reason Tyson and Max's aswell. That's where Kai came in. Divination would be the last class they would attend before the Quidditch match, Slytherin vs Hufflepuff, would begin and Kai wanted to drop in and see Tala before hand. So it was decided that they would wag Divination and hide out down by the Quidditch stands.

Kai looked at Rei over his shoulder and smiled slightly, before calling out to the others to pick up the pace. They raced down and out the main doors and into the school grounds; it was only then that Kai stopped running slowing down the pace to that of a quick walk much to the others relief.  
"Well isn't this nice, fresh air, bright sun and cool breeze," Tyson said happily, Rei glanced over his shoulder in time to see Tyson slip his hand into that of Max's. He was about to comment when Tyson indicated for him to hush and not tell Kai, Rei just nodded understandingly and kept walking.

"Where's Tyson and Max? and Rei and Kai?" Hilary asked as she emerged from the trapdoor that led up to where their Divination class was usually taken; the room was still slowly filling but she had though that at least Rei and Kai would be here already.  
"I don't know, I could of sworn they headed this way while we were talking to the Professor," Kenny said taking a seat in amongst the others students.  
"I think they're up to something!" Hilary said slamming her books down on the desk,  
"What do you mean _they're _up to something, you don't think Kai would actually team up with Tyson to wag class?" Kenny asked somewhat amused,  
"That's exactly what I'm thinking, and we have to stop them, exams are coming up and none of them are going to be using my notes!" she said sternly  
Kenny looked at her in some form of admiration, "I agree with you partly, but we shouldn't go look for them, if they want to wag class they can suffer the consequences," he added opening his Divination book on their table.

Kai walked around in the shadows of the great viewing stands that had been set up during the prior class break. It wouldn't be to long until some of the less patient students would break out of class and make their way down here; so he figured he'd better find Tala shortly.

"So when did you two start dating?" Rei asked with a sly grin plastered on his face. He had guessed that Max might have been gay but he never guessed that he liked Tyson.  
"Well" Rei asked getting bored with the silence, they were sitting in the shade of one of the viewing stands and Kai had gone to find Tala saying to stay here and he'd be back shortly.  
"During detention, Tyson was constantly bugging me about who I was going to be taking to the school dance so after some time, well when Tyson's nagging got too annoying, I told him," Max said cheerfully.  
"Haha, I wonder what Kenny and Hilary are thinking, I mean arriving to Divination to find that not only you and Kai are missing but also me and Max," Tyson said changing the topic as he looked back up at the Hogwart's castle.  
"I don't think they'd be to happy," Rei said, "especially since we never even asked them if they would like to come with us," he added.  
"Nah, I don't think they would come, we have exams coming up," Tyson added sitting up off the grass. Rei and Max nodded in agreement just as Rei spotted Kai returning.


End file.
